Cardfight Vanguard Next Generation Season 2
by otakuroy
Summary: with the team leader gone of Glorious Empire. Maka, Andrew and Blaster will try their best to win the regional tournaments. Will they succeed and reach the nationals?
1. Chapter 1 A new beginning

Chapter 1

A new beginning.

After the underground circuit. TSS, Blaster, Andrew and Maka brought me to a nearby hospital. The doctors started to study my condition, for I haven't awaken from my sleep yet after battling Devour.

After a while, the doctors finished examination and head to TSS to tell the news to him personally.

TSS: a coma?

Doctor: yes, this boy has some concision damage inside his brain, he will be out cold for a while.

TSS mind: this isn't good, even if we lost the chance of having shortcut to the nationals, we still have the regional tournament in 2 days.

TSS: so how long will it take for him to recover?

Doctor: it's hard to say, we also discovered a heart condition during the examination.

TSS: heart condition?...

TSS eyes extended for remembering me using **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel** for the first time.

TSS mind: so that's what it was…

TSS: are you able to treat his conditions doctor?

Doctor: the coma doesn't influence his heart condition, but when he wakes up he needs to go to surgery immediately to strengthen his heart more.

TSS: how much time does the awakening and the surgery take?

Doctor:…probably 3 weeks or a month.

TSS:…a month…

Doctor: forgive me, but we shall do what ever it takes to treat him well.

TSS: I understand, thank you doctor.

TSS went back to the group and told them everything about the conditions I have.

Maka:…this isn't good at all…

Andrew smacked the table and groaning loudly.

Andrew: if only I won my match, this wouldn't happen!

Maka: no Andrew, it's also my fault, but we couldn't predict that this would happen to Roy.

Blaster:…no…if only I stopped him before entering the battle, I could have took his place to fight.

TSS: don't talk like that…

Blaster: uh?

TSS: you all fought well and support one another, it just happened so sudden.

Blaster:…but I didn't get a chance to fight…

TSS place his hand on Blaster shoulder and smiled to him.

TSS: you will get your chance in the regional, but there is one thing we need to decide first.

Maka/Andrew/Blaster: uh?

Everyone got back to the shop, TSS put a closed sign behind the glass doors and sits down with the group.

TSS: as you all may know, Roy is actually the leader of team Glorious Empire.

Maka: but he is out cold so that means…

TSS: we need a new leader to lead this group to victory.

Andrew: but who is it going to be?

TSS: I shall decide which one of you will become the leader by a little tournament of mine.

Maka: tournament?

TSS: you three will battle each other. Tomorrow.

Blaster: us against each other?

TSS: we need the strongest to become the new leader of Glorious Empire.

Maka:…still…

TSS: I know Roy is in a coma right now, but the regional isn't giving us extra time for his recovery. We need to act fast if we want to aim for the nationals.

Blaster:…I don't want to…

TSS: hmm?

Blaster: the team isn't just the same without Roy…

Blaster remembered the times with me playing a card game everyday with smile on our faces.

Blaster: he is one of my best friends and I just can't see why we should aim for the nationals without Roy.

TSS:…I see…tell you what, you guys will think about it until tomorrow. But, be sure to prepare your decks just in case you decide to continue.

Andrew mind: I want to aim for the nationals, for my family sake, but are we strong enough to beat the regional?

Maka mind: I want to see my sister again, I want to know why she joined team Dragonic Demise…but right now, I'm not strong enough…

Blaster mind: Roy…you always beaten me in card fights, I never managed to surpass you. There is something that I'm missing in my card fights…

TSS: take some rests, Blaster, do you have a minute?

Blaster: uh? Yea why?

Maka: something wrong TSS?

TSS: it's fine, just need to talk to him in private.

Maka & Andrew took of and walked straight to their homes. TSS went behind his counter and grabbed something.

He walked towards Blaster and showed him a new trail deck.

Blaster: what's this?

TSS: the new trail deck release. Trial Deck 7. Descendants of the Marine Emperor.

Blaster: I don't have any money at the moment.

TSS: it's a gift.

Blaster: wait what!?

TSS: Blaster, I have seen you in my card shop many times, always picking other clans in order to find a way to win. But you will not learn anything until you choose your main deck.

Blaster: my main…deck…

Roy flashback: don't give up!

Roy flashback: when I battled Galleon, I refused to give up no matter what happens. Blaster, I know this is tough but you have to fight to become better.

Blaster flashback: I just cant alright!

Roy flashback:…Blaster…

Blaster flashback: I made so much different decks…I thought I would have made the strongest deck by now but it doesn't accomplish anything.

Roy flashback:…perhaps it's time you should main a deck.

Blaster flashback: main…a deck?

Roy flashback: I know I'm just a rookie, but I have come this far with my deck without switching out for a other clan…so if you really want to accomplish something, then work your way to the top along with your clan.

Blaster:…

Blaster reach out for the deck and took it from TSS hand slowly.

TSS: seems like you have decided.

Blaster: not yet, but I will try this deck.

Blaster took off and TSS stood outside to lock down his shop.

Sarah: so, your just going to lie to them now?

TSS flinched and turned around, he saw a blond ponytailed women looking at him with a short green top and blue jeans.

TSS: why are you here Sarah?

Sarah: I heard about the incident of Roy.

TSS:…I thought you worked for the person behind all of this.

Sarah: I may work for him, but that doesn't mean I have to damage a innocent child his life for that cost.

TSS: then why are you here?

Sarah: you haven't tell your team mates that you have actually worked with that person who sponsored the underground circuit.

TSS: I'm already fired…Roy is injured…the team is falling apart.

Sarah: not yet.

TSS: uh?

Sarah: there is still hope you guys to triumph.

TSS:…why are you helping me, I'm no longer your work mate.

Sarah stepped in closer and pecked TSS his cheek with her lips. TSS blushed instantly from the kiss on his cheek.

Sarah: just paying the favour. Goodnight. TSS-kun.

The women took off as well and TSS stood still with his eyes wide open.

TSS mind: that women…

Meanwhile, Blaster sits down behind his desk and placed the deck down.

Blaster: Aqua Force, wonder how this clan works

Blaster reach the top of the trail deck package but stopped.

Blaster:…

He didn't open the deck and placed it down flat on his desk. He puts his hand together and placed it against his face.

Blaster:…I know I have to become stronger Roy…but how am I suppose to battle while your in a coma...

He looked at his alarm and it was already bedtime, he lays down on his bed and closed his eyes shut.

While he was sleeping, the trail deck started to glow blue. Under Blaster eyelids, his eyes slightly glowed blue for a brief second.

Suddenly, Blaster started to dream that he was in a white room with 2 vanguard desk in the centre of the room.

Across the room, a shadow appears holding out his/her deck down on the table.

Blaster: I won't card fight…

The shadow opened it's eyes and shows red glowing eyes.

Shadow: are you just going to keep your tail between your legs.

Blaster: no! my friend-

Shadow: then fight me. Your deck is already set.

Blaster: my deck?

Blaster looked at his desk and saw his deck unpacked and already set up. He reaches for it and turned it around.

Blaster: the Aqua force deck…but, I haven't used them in battle yet.

Shadow: what's it going to be, are you going to fight for yourself for once.

Blaster: I…I

Shadow: goofing around wont bring back your friend.

Blaster: I know that but I don't want to take his spot in!

Shadow: then fight for yourself to become stronger.

Blaster: fine!

Blaster choose his vanguard as well the shadow. They both placed down there unit face down.

Blaster: stand up, my vanguard!

Shadow: stand up, vanguard!

The white room suddenly took it's form. They both battled into the ocean with ancient ruins surrounding them.

Blaster: **Officer Cadet of the First Battle**

Blaster took his form into a purple coated marine soldier holding his battle staff, his wings started to glow with electric energy in order to fly.

**Officer Cadet of the First Battle grade 0 6000 power/guard 10000**

Shadow:…

The shadow didn't say anything and just flipped his card. His unit couldn't be seen clearly, only it's power.

**? grade 0 6000 power/guard 10000**

Shadow: draw, ride the grade 1 unit.

**? grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

The shadow grew into a different form.

Shadow: turn ended.

**Shadow**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Flipped damage 0**

**Unflipped damage 0**

Blaster mind: what am I fighting against?

Blaster: draw, I ride **Tear Knight, Theo**!

Blaster evolved further into a white coated marine that is ranked lieutenant, he aimed his high tech gun at the shadow.

**Tear Knight, Theo grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

Blaster: **Theo** attack!

**Tear Knight, Theo 8000 power versus ? 8000 power.**

shadow: no guard.

Blaster: drive check.

**[ Drive Check ] Battleship Intelligence [ critical trigger ]**

Blaster: critical trigger, all the effect to my vanguard!

The marine took a look at his scope and fires a blue energy blast at the shadow.

2 cards flew on the damage zone from the shadow, but at the last check it starts to glow green.

Shadow: **heal trigger**, one damage recovery.

The shadow moved one card from damage zone to his drop zone.

Blaster mind: wished he didn't heal.

Blaster: turn ended.

**Blaster**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 0**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Shadow: draw, ride the grade 2 unit.

**? grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000**

Shadow: next, two unites call.

The shadow grew again into a other form, beside it there are two more shadow units coming out.

**? grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000**

**?: grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Shadow: attack!

**?: grade 2 8000 power versus Tear Knight, Theo 8000 power**

Blaster: I-I guard with **Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication! [ guard 5000 ]**

A marine clothed otter stands in front of the marine and held out his emerald stone to block the attack of the shadow.

Shadow: vanguard attack!

**?: grade 2 10000 power versus Tear Knight, Theo 8000 power**

Blaster: no guard.

Shadow: drive check, no trigger.

The shadow landed a strong hit against the marine.

Blaster: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] High Tide of Water Future, Xenophon [ no trigger ]**

Shadow: final attack.

**?: grade 2 10000 power versus Tear Knight, Theo 8000 power**

Blaster wanted to reach for another guard but he saw he got some good unites at hand.

Blaster mind: I have to keep this hand.

**[ Damage Check ] Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ Draw Trigger ]**

Blaster: a draw trigger…but a little late.

Blaster drew his card while the shadow narrowed his eyes.

Blaster mind: what should I do, I don't know anything about this clan.

Shadow: I can already see that I'm going to win.

Blaster: uh?

Shadow: you keep doubting yourself, are you worthy of being in the team.

Blaster: how did you?

Shadow: it's your move.

**Shadow**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 1**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 1**

Blaster mind:…if I'm worthy of the team…Maka…Andrew…Roy…

Blaster lowered his head and placed his hand on his face.

Blaster mind: why can't I get over it!?

Theo: Blaster.

Blaster: uh?

Blaster looked in front of the battlefield and saw the marine standing in front of him.

Blaster: was it you who called me?

Theo: I once too was a private ranked soldier once. But I kept training myself to become a commander one day.

Blaster:…a commander.

Theo: now it's your time to become a commander of your soldiers.

Blaster: my soldier?

Theo: your friends need a strong leader, become that. Blaster!

Blaster eyes started to water up, he rubs his tears away with his arm. When he lowered it, the unit just staring at the battlefield, facing his back to Blaster.

Blaster: I have decided.

Shadow: hmm?

Blaster: that I shall become stronger for my team!

Shadow:…

Blaster looked at his hand and noticed something about a particular card.

Blaster mind: Coral Assault…numbers of attack. That's it!

Blaster: I ride, **Tear Knight, Lazarus**!

the marine fades away and a new marine took his place with fish fins on the back of his arms. It held out a green sabre sword and smiled towards Blaster.

Blaster: now I shall call my soldiers, **Matchless Trench Titan, Coral Assault and Accelerated Commando.**

Behind the fish fins marine, a sea horse with purple hair joins the field with hi-tech equipment armour. Beside the marine, a giant statue appears with one eye made out of stone. On the other side a marine driving a underwater vehicle with a Gatling gun on his right shoulder.

**Matchless Trench Titan grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

**Coral Assault grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

**Accelerated Commando grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Blaster: Commando skill, I give 2000 + power to Titan this turn. Attack, Titan!

**Matchless Trench Titan 10000 power versus ? 10000 power**

The giant statue began to move and smashed the shadow backwards.

Shadow: damage check, draw trigger. All the effect to my vanguard.

Blaster: Commando boosted, **Lazarus** attack!

**Tear Knight, Lazarus 16000 power versus ? 15000 power.**

Shadow: I intercept with my 8000 power grade 2, with it's skill it gains 5000 + when ever it intercepts [ guard 10000 ]

Blaster: drive check!

**[ Drive Check ] Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids [ stand trigger ]**

Blaster: stand trigger, **Titan** stand effect and power to **Coral**.

The giant statue stood up again and the marine with the Gatling Gun receives the blue energy of the trigger.

Blaster: **Titan**, attack his rear guard!

The statue punched the other shadow and made him fade away.

Blaster: **Coral** attack!

The marine took aim at the last remaining shadow.

**Coral Assault 13000 power versus ? 15000 power**

Shadow: humph, seems like your no good at math.

Blaster: think again.

Shadow: uh?

Blaster: when **Coral Assault** attacks for the third or more times, his power increase by 3000 +

Shadow: n-no way!

Blaster: take this! Gatling Gun fire!

The marine started to fire his bullet rounds and kept damaging the shadow more and more until a smokescreen showing up across the battlefield.

Blaster: I did it, I became stronger!

The smokescreen of the bullets cleared up and Blaster widens his eyes. The shadow slowly cleared up as well his unit, revealing it's true identity.

In front of Blaster, a knight holding a sword and a shield standing tall with his golden Lion chest armour with red as main colour from his armour.

Blaster: **K-Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains**, then…that means.

Blaster looked over to his opponent, his shadow slowly melted away and showing a young men with blond short hair smiling to him wearing a school uniform like Blaster.

Blaster: Roy!?

Roy: now Blaster, let's fight for real this time, your new clan, versus my Gold Paladin deck.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Rank Up

**Chapter 2**

**Rank Up**

Blaster: your awake, Roy…

Roy: not quite

Blaster: what do you mean by that?

Roy: remember the battle of Devour.

The staff hits the chest of Garmore and started to glow, blinding everyone from the attack of Duke Dragon.

Garmore/Roy flashback: AAAH!

Blaster: I know you lost and then hit into a coma.

Roy: indeed, and it might take a while for me to recover, doesn't it.

Blaster:…

Roy: I take that as a yes.

Blaster: sorry, but, can't you come back?

Roy: I'm not as strong as you think Blaster…

Blaster: but if you had won against Devour.

Roy: I couldn't win…because I knew what happened to Garmore…

Blaster: then why did you want to battle him!?

Roy:…otherwise…you would be in the state that I am now.

Blaster: wait so…you protected me?

Roy: not just you, my team mates. If you wouldn't battle, either Maka or Andrew would have taken your place.

Blaster: Roy…you sacrificed yourself…for us…

I smiled to Blaster with a kind warming smile.

Roy: I don't know what will happen to me once your dream is over…Blaster…

Blaster: my dream?

Roy: but before that. I will make you stronger with your new clan, to become stronger then me!

Blaster: what!?

Roy: stand and draw! There for, I can't hold back against you!

**Blaster**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 2**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 2**

**Roy**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 3**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 3**

I held up a card high up with a glowing yellow light.

Roy: Break the chains that restraints the limits with your silver fangs. release your nature and anger that shall surpass your own limits!

Blaster mind: Roy…your going all out

Roy: Now unleash my true avatar! Ride! **The Great silver wolf! Garmore!**

**Great silver wolf, Garmore grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

The crimson knight roaring out from the light shining beneath him, he transformed into a male with long brown hair with golden armour. Extended his arms with his golden gauntlets.

Blaster: Garmore…

Roy: counterblast. I superior call **Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion**

**Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

The male roared and a red lion beast heard his call and rushes to the battlefield. He jumped beside Garmore and made a loud roar to Blaster.

Roy: next, **Charging Chariot Knight** call

**Charging Chariot Knight grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Two bears running and dragging the chariot along with them with a golden armour knight whipping them to go faster.

Roy: and finally, **Charjgal** call.

Garmore put his fingers on the corners of his mouth and whistled for his faithful comrade. The green haired wolf perked his ears up and rushes to the battlefield. He jumped and stayed behind Garmore to back him up.

Roy: here I come, Blaster!

Blaster started shaking for he now notice he is battling against me.

Roy: Blaster, fight me like you mean it! **Chariot** attack, skill activated. While my hand is lower then yours. During my turn this unit gets 3000 + power when it attacks.

**Charging Chariot Knight 11000 power versus Tear Knight, Lazarus 10000**

Blaster mind: I have 5 cards in my hand and he 2, so even if he gets stand it will get the power boost. I could lower my hand by using guards but.

The chariot passes by the fish marine and sliced him with his sword to damage.

Blaster: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Matchless Trench Titan [ no trigger ]**

Roy: next, **Garmore** attacks with the help of **Charjgal** soul blast boost!

I moved **Grassland Breeze, Sagramore** from my soul to drop zone.

**Great Silver Wolf, Garmore 21000 power versus Tear Knight, Lazarus 10000**

Blaster: no guard

Roy: twin drive, first check.

**[ Drive Check ] Sleygal Double Edge [ no trigger ]**

Roy: second check

**[ Drive Check ] Silent Punisher [ critical trigger ]**

Blaster: critical trigger!

Roy: critical to my vanguard, power to my **Sacred Lion.**

The male jumped up and slashed the marine with two strikes of his gauntlets.

Blaster: damage check, first.

**[ Damage Check ] Vital Anchor, David [ no trigger ]**

Blaster: second.

**[ Damage Check ] Tear Knight, Theo [ no trigger ]**

Blaster: no trigger

Roy: now my lion will attack your **Coral Assault**

**Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion 13000 power versus Coral Assault 8000 power**

Blaster: 13000 power…I…I

Suddenly I shouted to Blaster with a high tuned voice for seeing him doubting now.

Roy: BLASTER!

Blaster: uh?

Roy: are you going to give it up already, the real battle hasn't even started yet.

Blaster: but your stronger then me, how I suppose-

Roy: how do you want to win the regional's with that attitude!

Blaster: …Roy…

Roy: there will always be stronger opponents or weaker opponents Blaster. The only question is, are you up for the challenge?

blaster mind: that's right, I never won against Roy, I always saw his battle against his opponents in the shop tournament.

Blaster mind: I faced those foes as well but I always stopped taking it serious when I battled him for knowing I would lose.

Roy: so, what will it be Blaster?

Blaster: I intercept with **Matchless Trench Titan **[ guard 5000 ]

The red lion charged towards the marine but stopped moving once the emerald giant stepped in to defend the marine.

Roy: it's only 5000 guard

Blaster: not quite Roy.

Roy: hmm?

Blaster: When Titan intercepts and my vanguard is a Aqua Force, his shield gets doubled.

Roy: a S special intercept.

The lion retreats with the giant looking back to Blaster with it's lantern Cyclops eye.

Blaster: uh?...Titan?

The statue waved at Blaster and faded away after guarding the marine.

Blaster: what's going on?

Roy: your beginning to picture it.

Blaster: picture what?

Blaster widens his eyes and saw my red lion standing beside me as well the male with the golden armour.

Roy: that your deck is becoming your main and supports you always.

Blaster: I-I haven't decided yet!

Roy: too bad…seems like your unites starting to respect you.

Blaster: my…unites?...

Suddenly the marines turned around as well the seahorse with a hi-tech armour watching Blaster. The marines started to salute Blaster like he was a high commander and the sea horse held his chest high proudly to hear his mission.

blaster eyes began to water up how his unites set a smile to him and standing ready for his next move.

Roy: it's your move Blaster.

**Roy**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 3**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 3**

Blaster: alright, let's go marines!

I stood surprised how Blaster impression totally changed, but it made me smile to see Blaster fighting me serious.

Blaster: stand and draw!

Blaster drew his card and his eyes widens for drawing the rare card of the trail deck.

Blaster mind: come to think of it…Roy always made up ride chants for his unites…

Blaster closed his eyes and tries to picture his unites living under the sea. Many unites creating future weapons to battle their opponents for peace and justice.

Blaster: alright, time for my ride chant!

Roy: come at me then!

Blaster: In the name of justice appear from the Sea, I shall punish all who is evil in their hearts, I ride,** Naval Gazer Dragon!**

The cape of the male in golden armour starts brewing, before him a giant blue scaled warrior lizard held up his plasma gun towards Garmore with his eyes glowing blue.

His crystals growing our on his shoulders and back and creating a electric skin as his shield weapon.

Roy mind: Blaster is at 5 damage, I'm at 3. let's see if he can make a final turn out of this.

Blaster mind: Aqua force…is this really the deck that fits me the most?

Naval Gazer Dragon mind: already doubting my power commander?

blaster starts to hear a voice inside his head, the dragon lizard talks to him with mind to mind.

Naval Gazer Dragon mind: we had high hopes we would meet someone skilled to guide us.

Blaster mind: I just don't know it yet.

Naval Gazer Dragon mind: how about using my limit break to finish this match.

Blaster mind: a limit break?

Blaster looked over to his card and it contains that particular power.

Blaster mind: I can always try

Blaster: I activate my limit break!

Roy: limit break!?

Blaster: when my damage is 4 or more I can counterblast 2 to give my vanguard 3000 +

Roy mind: his power will be 19000 with the boost unit…

I looked at my hand and didn't have much guard left.

Roy mind: I have to survive this round.

Blaster: I call, **Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos & Accelerated Commando**

From a distance a submarine is coming in, the submarine launched someone out of it while holding on to the sea horse that wants to join the battle field as well.

The marine landed with his guns ready and loaded. Behind him the sea horse with hi-tech armour is guarding his back.

Blaster: **Commando** skill. I give the 2000 power to my vanguard

Roy mind: now his vanguard is at 21000 power.

Blaster: **Coral Assault **attacks your **Chariot**!

**Coral Assault 8000 power versus Charging Chariot Knight 8000 power**

Roy mind: **Coral Assault** skill. When it attacks three or more his power increase by 3000. so if he gets stand, he can stand it again.

The marine fires his Gatling Gun at the chariot with the polar bears.

Blaster: next **commando** shall boost for** Algos**.

**Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos 15000 power versus Great Silver Wolf, Garmore 10000 power**

Roy mind: his attack pattern changed, what is he up to…but I can't let him attack me just freely.

Roy: I guard it with **Silent Punisher** [ guard 10000 ]

The marine was ready to fire his guns but his guns were disabled with a ninja boy standing behind him. He tsked to the marine and jumps away.

Roy mind: I got enough guard to guard against his next attack, but with my damage at 3. I should be safe.

Blaster:** Commando** boosted, **Naval Gazer Dragon** attacks!

Roy mind: 21000 power

Blaster: skill activated. When it attacks for the third time, his power increase by 3000 +

Roy: what!?

**Naval Gazer Dragon 24000 power versus Great Silver Wolf, Garmore 10000 power**

Roy mind: so his power up was a diversion to second guess myself.

Roy: no guard.

Blaster: twin drive, first check.

**[ Drive Check ] Battleship Intelligence [ Critical Trigger ]**

Blaster: critical trigger, critical to my **Naval Gazer Dragon**, power to my **Coral Assault**.

Roy mind: he is hoping for a stand…

Blaster: second check

**[ Drive Check ] Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids [ Stand Trigger ]**

Roy: a double trigger.

Blaster: I give stand to **Coral Assault **and the power to my **Algos**.

Roy: wait what?

Roy mind: he doesn't get another check, why giving it to his other rear?

The blue lizard dragon fires his plasma gun at the golden armour male with his gauntlets crossed to endure the hit.

Roy: damage check, first.

**[ Damage Check ] Blessing Owl [ No Trigger ]**

Roy: second.

**[ Damage Check ] Weapons Dealer, Gwydion [ Draw Trigger ]**

Roy: draw trigger, power to my Garmore, plus one draw.

I drew my card and saw I had good unites to use.

Roy mind: even if he attacks with Coral now I will have a full field for my **Sleygal Double Edge** counterblast skill.

Blaster: **Naval Gazer Dragon** limit break secondary skill activates!

Roy: uh?

Blaster: when it attacks hits, two of my rear guard can stand!

Roy: oh no!

The blue lizard dragon sets up his gun into a secondary weapon and starts to create a whirlpool to move Blasters rear guard from horizontal to vertical.

Roy: so that was your aim.

Blaster: **Coral Assault** attacks with his skill activated!

**Coral Assault 16000 power versus Great Silver Wolf, Garmore 15000 power**

Roy mind: I'm already at 5 damage

Roy: I intercept with **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** [ guard 5000 ]

The Gatling gun starts firing but the red crimson lion knight steps in and holding out his shield to guard his king.

Blaster: now for **Algos** attack with the help of **Commado** boost!

**Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos 20000 versus Great Silver Wolf, Garmore 15000 power**

Roy: I guard with **Blessing Owl **[ guard 5000 ] **& Sleygal Sword**! [ 5000 guard ]

The marine invades my territory and fires his guns at the golden armour male. But every bullets got deflected because of a purple haired wolf sword clashing them.

The marine groans and charges to the wolf but got snatched away with the help of the owl making him fly away.

Blaster: you had unites left, why didn't you use it?

Roy: cause I knew if I would do that, I wouldn't survive your attack Blaster.

Blaster mind: is he holding back, or is his hand that bad?

Blaster: turn ended.

**Blaster**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 5**

**Flipped damage: 2**

**Unflipped damage: 3**

Roy: stand and draw. It's true that I could use my **Sleygal Sword** skill to power it up to 15000 power. But then I wouldn't have many cards left to guard if I fail

Blaster: why didn't you want to risk it?

Roy: to have one more game with my friend…

Blaster:…Roy?...wait…what's going to happen after this fight!?

Roy:….

Blaster: answer me Roy!

Roy:…I might fade away…

Blaster: no…

Roy: stand and draw.

Blaster: I refuse to continue!

Roy: and then what!?

Blaster: uh?

Roy: do you want this training to be a waste of effort!?

Blaster:…

Roy: Blaster, I'm not going to be in the regional tournaments. You have to lead the team to victory now.

Blaster:…Roy…I

Roy: I shall call **Silver Fang Witch**!

A whirlpool starts making a small twister for the appearance of the silver armoured witch with her wolf staff ready.

**Silver Fang Witch grade 1 5000 power/guard 5000**

Roy: I soul blast my last remaining 2.

Blaster: but then you cant use Charjgal soul blast boost.

Roy: it's fine, with the extra draw I now have enough cards to complete my field.

Blaster mind: wait a minute…he twin drive, oh no!

Roy: seems like you know what's coming, my loyal companion of the **Sleygal** family!

The water starts to get icy and cold for the arrival of a new unit.

Roy: Cold hearted beast from the north travels trough deserts and forests to join my clan. My most loyal companion shall be by my side and embrace his fangs, Call! **Sleygal Double Edge**!

A blizzard coming down into the water and landed beside the gold armoured male. The blizzard ended with a white hair wolf growling at Blaster with his double edge sword on his jaw.

**Sleygal Double Edge** **grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Roy: I shall call forth, **Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan & Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains**

Two knights joined the field that jumped from the ruins, one of them is the red lion knight with the gold lion chest armour.

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000**

The other smirking with his face hiding in the shadow with a long dark red hair with a gold red armour.

**Evil Slaying Swordman, Haugan grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Roy: and now with my field occupied, my Sleygal Double Edge counterblast can be activated.

A powerful blizzard comes by to flip over my remaining 3 face up damage cards to face down.

Roy: howl of the blizzard wolf! For each counterblast my Wolf gains 2000 +

Blaster mind: 16000 power.

Roy: this is it Blaster! **Witch **boosted, **Sleygal Double Edge** attacks!

**Sleygal Double Edge 21000 power versus Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power**

Blaster: I guard with **Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication **[ guard 5000 ] & **Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids **[ guard 10000 ]

The white haired wolf calls upon a blizzard storm towards the Lizard dragon, but a otter marine and a dolphin wearing a booster on his back with marine clothing comes in front of the Lizard to take the hit.

Roy: you know what's next, with Charjgal boosted, my Garmore attacks!

The golden armour male crossed his gauntlets together with his eyes closing. Around him a whirlpool is creating for he calls upon a power.

Blaster:…limit break…

Roy: when I have 4 damage or more my Garmore gains 5000 + power.

Roy: GLORIOUS BREAK!

The male opened his eyes with his iris growing thin. He extended his arms and roars out loud with a yellow light glowing on his armour.

**Great Silver Wolf, Garmore 21000 power versus Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power**

Blaster: I guard with, **Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids** [ guard 10000 ]& **Battleship Intelligence** [ guard 10000 ]

The male running towards the lizard but above him a battleship comes in and fires their cannons to make the male back away. And from the back a dolphin tackles the male to make him surrounded.

Roy: not bad, you guard my attack.

Blaster: you need two triggers in order to pass.

Roy: or something else.

Blaster: uh?

Roy: twin drive, first check.

**[ Drive Check ] Battlefield Storm, Sagramore [ No Trigger ]**

Roy: a grade 3, meaning if I fail this turn, I will lose the match.

Blaster mind: just one more drive left.

Roy: second check

**[ Drive Check ] Fortune Bell [ Stand Trigger ]**

Roy: stand trigger, all the effect to my white wolf!

The white wolf stood up once more and his aura starts glowing due to the power up.

Blaster: 15000, no wait!

Roy: the counterblast skill is still active, so next time this wolf attacks is 21000 power. And with my other attack over 15000 power.

Roy: your down to one card in your hand and with two intercepts. It's clear what the results are. **Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains** attacks with the support of **Haugan.**

**Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains 17000 power versus Naval gazer Dragon 10000 power**

The crimson Lion knight jumps and prepare to slice his sword towards the Lizard dragon.

Blaster: I won't give up this time!

The crimson Lion attack got blocked by a cannon blast. He looked up and saw another battleship locking on to him

Roy: what?

Blaster: I guard with **Battleship Intelligence** [ guard 10000 ]

I started to smile to see Blaster struggling, yet he shows courage for not giving up.

Roy mind: that's the key Blaster. Confidence.

Roy: **Sleygal Double Edge**, attack!

The white wolf charges in to the Lizard dragon

Blaster mind: I can't guard against it. But!

Blaster: **Naval Gazer Dragon**, fight back!

The lizard dragon starts firing his plasma gun and kept missing due to the speed of the white wolf. The white wolf jumps up and then dived in towards the Lizard dragon and hits his scale with it's sword.

Roy: it's over, Blaster…

Slowly Blaster top card floating towards the damage zone, it turns around and starts to glow very bright with a green light.

**[ Damage Check ] Medical Officer of Rainbow Elixer [ Heal Trigger ]**

Roy: what!?

Blaster: heal trigger, I heal one damage.

Blaster moved his six card to drop zone as he still got 5 damage remaining.

Roy:…I see…well

I smiled big to Blaster with my eyes closing.

Roy: guess I lost, turn ended.

Roy

Hand: 2

Damage: 5

Flipped damage: 5

Unflipped damage: 0

Blaster lowered his head and starts crying for he knows what will happen if he ends the fight.

Roy: it's okay Blaster…show me your final turn.

Blaster:…stand…and…draw…

Blaster drew his card with his shaking hand.

Blaster: I call… **Tear Knight, Cyprus**

from the sky a young boy with purple hair drops down with his wings made out of water spreading out. He held out his cross bow and was ready to support **Coral Assault**

**Tear Knight, Cyprus grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Blaster: **Naval Gazer Dragon**…Limit break

The lizard dragon starts glowing blue for gaining his hidden power once more, his plasma gun getting a overcharge ammo from the inside.

blaster: **Cyprus** boosted…**Coral** Assault attacks…

**Coral Assault 15000 power versus Great Silver Wolf, Garmore 10000 power**

Roy: **Fortune Bell** guard [ guard 10000].

The marine Gatling gun fires but the lady with the giant bell took all the bullets inside her giant bell to fill the bullets inside of it.

Blaster: **Commando** boosted…**Naval Gazer Dragon** attacks!

**Naval Gazer Dragon 19000 power versus Great Silver Wolf, Garmore 10000 power**

The Lizard dragon charges up his plasma gun and aims for the male in golden armour.

Roy: Blaster…

Blaster slowly raised his head to see me smile. His tears kept flowing down his cheeks.

Roy: your stronger now…so…don't cry…no guard.

Suddenly a tear flows down below my eyelid, the Lizard dragon fires his gun and creates a powerful energy orb that hits my vanguard with a powerful explosion.

The blast made everything go black and white without colour with a powerful wind brewing between me and Blaster.

Roy: Farwell…my friend…

Slowly my body and my unites turns into ashes, the ashes starts fading my body along with my unites away as we went with the wind.

Blaster: ROY!

In a very bright flash, Blaster woke up from his dream, sweating a lot while panting heavily from the dream he had. He wanted to cry more but he looked over to his trail deck case that is still standing on his desk.

He looked at his alarm and it's still too early to go to the shop. He get out of his bed and put on his light on to open up his trail deck.

Blaster mind: Aqua Force…Roy…I will become stronger, for you my friend.

Meanwhile in the hospital, the nurse enters the room and came to check the patients. She however got caught off by surprise, for my unconscious body is still not moving, yet my mouth showed a smile on my face with a tear flowing down on my cheek.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Leadership

Chapter 3

**Leadership**

The sun rises again and Blaster is walking his way to the card shop. However, his mind is occupied of the dream he had and fighting against his best friend.

Roy flashback: BLASTER!

Blaster flashback: uh?

Roy flashback: are you going to give it up already, the real battle hasn't even started yet.

Blaster flashback: but your stronger then me, how I suppose-

Roy flashback: how do you want to win the regional's with that attitude!

Blaster flashback: …Roy…

Roy flashback: there will always be stronger opponents or weaker opponents Blaster. The only question is, are you up for the challenge?

Blaster stopped walking and dig out his deck from his deck case, he stared at it for a while and starts making a frowning face.

Blaster mind: I know it will be a challenge Roy…but so much has happened in the last 2 days.

Suddenly flowers popped out in front of Blaster.

Blaster: what the!?

Blaster backed away and in front of him, a girl with long blond hair wearing a magician suit with a hat along.

Kizakura: hey, turn that frowsy upside downy.

The girl smiled and closed her hands together to smash the flowers into it. She starts wiggling it inside her hands and opened it op as white butterflies flying out of her hands.

blaster kept holding still and watches the butterflies. He then looked at the girl that was watching him with a kind smile.

Blaster: who are you?

Kizakura: they call me Kiza the greatest, but my real name is Kizakura.

Blaster: Kiza…kura?

Kizakura: yes, you must have heard a lot about me

Blaster: well no…

Moment of silence between them and the girl smiling face kept being locked up with a open mouth. Blaster waved his hand in front of her face but no response.

Kizakura:…ugh…

The girl finally snapped out of it and turned around to lower her legs down. She circles the ground with a finger and made a pouty face.

Kizakura: nobody wants to see the circus no more…

Blaster: circus?

The girl stood up again and turned around with a smile once more.

Kizakura: anyway, can you help me find the card capital byond somewhere?

Blaster: I'm actually heading there.

Kizakura: great cause you see…

The girl sweat drop and making a clueless face.

Kizakura: I'm kind of lost…

Blaster made a dense face but started to laugh a bit. The girl blushed and puffed up her cheeks.

Kizakura: please don't laugh you bully!

Blaster: sorry, it's been a while since I last laughed.

Kizakura: hmm?

Blaster mind: yea…last time I laughed was with the group together, thinking of the group name and the deck editing…

The girl and Blaster going to the card shop and when the glass doors opened Andrew & Maka were already playing a card fight against each other.

Blaster: morning.

Maka: morning Blaster.

Andrew: mor...

Andrew looked over but he flinched when he sees the girl. Moment of silence came between them until.

Kizakura: where have you been oni-san!?

The girl walked in and grabbed Andrew ear and starts pulling him.

Andrew: auw, auw!

Maka: what is going on here!?

Kizakura: I'm Andrew young sister, and it's time he went home with his family.

Blaster/Maka: eeh!?

Andrew cut loose from her sister grip and went back behind Maka to hide.

Andrew: I'm not going until I go national with my team!

Kizakura: we had a agreement, if you failed the underground circuit to get to the nationals you will help us again at the circus.

Blaster: is that true Andrew?...

Moment of silence went down and Andrew lowered his head. After a while, they all sit down and listen to what Andrew is about to tell them.

Andrew: I…I want to get some sponsors for my family so we get famous again and money…

TSS: so how is your family doing now Andrew?

Kizakura: that's what I'm here for, we need a magician cause our dad can't perform today.

Andrew: dad can't perform, what happened?

Kizakura: he tried to make a tiger jump the fire hoop but the tiger hasn't been fed so he became the lunch at the end.

The father of Andrew whipped the tiger to jump but the tiger refused due to his hunger. When he looked at the father of Andrew he saw meat stacks on his eyes so he jumped on his back and licking his cheek.

In the end, the father of Andrew broke his back from the tiger weight on him.

Andrew: typical dad…always perform without rest…

Kizakura: would you blame him?

Kizakura: ever since you left he tried to support you by performing twice as much then ever before.

Andrew:….I know he would but I still can get to play in the regional's.

Kizakura: listen Andrew, I know you want to get better at card fight vanguard, but your family needs you now.

Blaster: hey! We need Andrew as well!

Kizakura: and who do you think you are then!?

Blaster stood up with a serious look on his face and stood proud for himself.

Blaster: my name is Blaster, and I am the new leader of our team Glorious Empire!

TSS widens his eyes for he has never witnessed Blaster behaving like this before.

TSS mind: someone has build up courage today in a short amount of time…could it be?...that Roy is behind this?

Kizakura: hmph, fine then, then I will challenge you to a fight. If I win, Andrew comes back to the circus, but if you win, then he get to stay in your team.

Andrew: don't I get a say in this?

Blaster/ Kizakura: NO!

Andrew turned small when Blaster and Kizakura yelled at him. Maka tapped Andrew his shoulder to comfort him.

Maka: if it makes you feel better, I didn't get a say into this too.

Andrew:….not now Maka…

Maka: he-he…

They both stood their places behind the fighting table with their decks ready.

TSS: hold on Kizakura.

Kizakura: hmm?

Kizakura looked over to TSS and he offered a trail deck of Oracle Think Tank.

Kizakura: what is this, you want me to play a trail deck?

TSS: Blaster is also using a trail deck, so it would make a fair fight for you to use one as well.

Kizakura:….fine…

Kizakura took the deck and opened the case, she took a quick study on the cards and then stacked them together to shuffle them. Both players placed their units face down on the field.

Kizakura: since it's not my own deck, I won't give you my great performance to you.

Blaster: performance?

Kizakura: anyway, let's do this, I don't have all time. My parents are waiting for me with Andrew as well.

Blaster: very well, but he won't be joining you.

Kizakura/ Blaster: stand up, vanguard!

Kizakura: **Lozenge Magus**

**Lozenge Magus grade 0 3000 power/guard 10000 [ heal trigger ]**

Blaster: **Officer Cadet of the First Battle **

**Officer Cadet of the First Battle grade 0 6000 power/guard 10000**

Maka: Aqua Force…wonder if he will play good with it for a deck that he only used for one day.

Maka took notice that Andrew was sitting on the edge of his chair, he is tense and nervous for the outcome determines his future.

Kizakura: ladies first, I ride **Oracle Guardian, Gemini!**

**Note: I only describe unites when they battle with holographic systems. Sorry for the low details.**

**Oracle Guardian, Gemini grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

Kizakura: now for **Magus** Skill, when a Oracle Think Tank unit rides on top of it, it moves to rear guard.

Kizakura moved the card behind vanguard.

Kizakura: too bad your starter hasn't that skill. Seems like I will have the advances when it comes to unites.

Kizakura

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Blaster: kg…

TSS mind: it's true that Kizakura has the advances, but Blaster got something else which makes Aqua force more then a treat towards Oracle Think Tank deck.

Blaster reach out his deck, but when he touched it he saw a glimpse of another hand joining his draw beside his fingers. He looked beside him and saw me standing next to him smiling.

Blaster: Roy?...

I nodded to Blaster to wish him good luck as I fade away slowly from his sight.

Kizakura: hey, are you making a move or what?

Blaster: uh? Oh yea sorry!

TSS mind: just now…what did Blaster see?

Blaster mind: Roy trained me to use this deck properly, I cant afford to waste his effort for making me stronger. I got to be strong, for the sake of our team, for the sake for our future.

Blaster: I ride the leading seaman! **Tear Knight, Theo!**

**Tear Knight, Theo grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

Blaster: and I shall call another one beside him.

Blaster placed a identical unit beside his vanguard circle.

Blaster: now my rear **Theo** will attack your vanguard!

**Tear Knight, Theo 8000 power versus Oracle Guardian, Gemini 8000 power**

Kizakura: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Security Guardian [ no trigger ]**

Blaster: next vanguard attacks!

**Tear Knight, Theo 8000 power versus Oracle Guardian, Gemini 8000 power**

Kizakura: no guard for me.

Blaster: check the drive trigger.

**[ Drive Check ] Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids [ Stand Trigger ]**

Maka: yes a stand trigger!

Blaster: all the effect to my rested **Theo**

Kizakura: damage check.

**[ Damage Check ] Luck Bird [ no trigger ]**

Blaster: now for my rear **Theo** to attack again!

**Tear Knight, Theo 13000 power versus Oracle Guardian, Gemini 8000 power**

Kizakura mind: he is not holding back at all.

Kizakura: damage check.

**[ Damage Check ] Victory Maker [ Draw Trigger ]**

Kizakura: all the effect to my vanguard, plus one card to draw.

Kizakura drew her card but kept seeing Blaster eyes being focused and straightforward.

Kizakura mind: this deck doesn't have stand triggers, but it still got way higher draw triggers then him. So I should be able to maintain myself against his attacks.

Blaster: turn ended.

Blaster

Hand: 5

Damage: 0

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 0

Kizakura mind: but I can't let my parents down for not bringing Andrew home with me today.

Kizakura: draw!

Andrew:…oh oh…

Maka: what's wrong Andrew?

Andrew: my sis personality just changed.

Maka: hmm?

Kizakura: now ladies and gentleman.

Blaster: what the?

Kizakura: introducing my first assistant, the smart and mighty **Oracle Guardian, Wiseman** will ride!

**Oracle Guardian, Wiseman grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000**

Kizakura: and to join his total fame and glory I shall call upon the sweetest angel of them all **Sword Dancer Angel**, with her guardian **Security Guardian**

**Security Guardian grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

**Sword Dancer Angel grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Kizakura: **Security Guardian **fire your colourful laser beam at the rearguard!

**Security Guardian 8000 power versus Tear Knight, Theo 8000 power**

Blaster: rear guard?

Kizakura: so will you protect your soldier?

Blaster mind: if I guard, she might attack the rear again with her angel.

Blaster: I won't guard.

Blaster moved his rear guard unit to drop zone.

Kizakura: now for the mighty **Wiseman** to fire his laser eyes at you.

**Oracle Guardian, Wiseman 10000 power versus Tear Knight, Theo 8000 power.**

Blaster: wait a minute, you won't boost with Magus?

Kizakura: I think my vanguard will hit.

Kizakura showed a innocent smile, she knew Blaster had a 10000 guard. Blaster looked troubled at his hand for thinking what the best decision is.

Blaster mind: she is up to something but what?

Blaster: I will guard with **Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids**! [ guard 10000 ]

Kizakura: very well, I will drive check my card.

**[ Drive Check ] Lozenge Magus [ Heal Trigger ]**

Kizakura: heal trigger received. Now I heal one damage and give power to my angel.

Blaster mind: now she is back to 2 damage…

Kizakura: now for **Sword Dancer Angel** to strike down your seaman!

Blaster: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] High Tide of Water Future, Xenophon [ no trigger ]**

Blaster mind: no trigger.

Kizakura: now for your move, if you have enough firepower in your hand to do that.

Blaster: my hand?

Maka: what is she aiming for?

Andrew: my sister always tries to reduce the opponent hand and make them weaker by attacking the rears.

Kizakura

Hand: 5

Damage: 2

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 2

Blaster: stand and draw. I ride the marine General. **Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos.**

**Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000**

Blaster: then I will call the mighty titan. **Matchless Trench Titan.**

**Matchless Trench Titan grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Kizakura: another assault of 2 attacks, but your running out of cards shortly.

Blaster mind: she is right, I'm down to 3 cards in my hand. And she has 5 to go along with. I need to shrink her hand as well.

Blaster: **Titan **will attack your **Security Guardian!**

**Matchless Trench Titan 8000 power versus Security Guardian 8000 power**

Blaster mind: her Guardian gains 5000 + shield when it intercepts for a Oracle Think Tank unit vanguard. I got to lower her defences more.

Kizakura: I will guard with **Dream Eater [ 5000 Guard ]**

Blaster mind: my vanguard has 9000 power and her vanguard 10000….should I risk attacking her vanguard or rear?...

Blaster started to struggle in his mind for he knows her aim is to lower his hand more and more.

Kizakura: well, what shall it be?

Blaster: I got to risk it! **Algos** attacks your vanguard!

**Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos 9000 power versus Oracle Guardian, Wiseman 10000 power**

Kizakura: I could guard but if you don't get trigger I would waste a good one. So I won't guard your attack.

Blaster: I will get through it….

Kizakura: hmm?

Blaster: I will become stronger!

**[ Drive Check ] Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ Draw Trigger ]**

Kizakura: no way!

Blaster: all the effect to my vanguard, plus a card to draw!

Kizakura: kg…damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Oracle Guardian, Apollon [ no trigger ]**

Blaster: my turn has ended.

Kizakura lowered her head and starts giggling quietly

Blaster: hmm?

Kizakura: sorry, it's been a while since I last fought a passionate fighter, I guess I have to give It my all if I want my brother back.

She drew her card and chose a card in her hand to reveal it to Blaster.

Kizakura: I ride the goddess of the Oracle Think Tank. **Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya!**

Maka: that card!

TSS mind: so that's why she kept **Lozenge Magus** on the field

**Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Kizakura: thanks to the goddess skill I can now return all my rear guard Oracle Think Tank unites back to my hand.

Blaster: wait a minute, Lozenge Magus is a 10000 guard, which means…

Kizakura: my guard has just been increased by 10000 more shield.

Kizakura returned her unites back to hand and has now 7 cards in her hand.

Maka: how can she be so good with a trail deck?

Andrew: my sister can analyse the combo's quick once she sees the deck she is using. With her mind focused on it, she will make it happen for her advances for winning this fight.

Kizakura: I hope your still powered up Blaster, you may have gained a card from your hand, but I know how to use this trail deck way better then yours.

Blaster mind: she might be right, but I can't let my team down…I have to win this, so we all can go to the regional tournaments together!

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 Goddess

**Chapter 4**

**Goddess **

Kizakura

Hand 7

Damage: 3

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 3

Blaster

Hand: 5

Damage: 2

Flipped damage: 0

Unflipped damage: 2

Kizakura: it's my turn now, I shall call my **Security Guardian** and **Sword Dancer Angel**

**Security Guardian grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

**Sword Dancer Angel grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Kizakura mind: Angel, she gains 1000 power each time I draw. I got **Luck Bird** and **Dark Cat**. With **Dark Cat** I will have more power to boost with plus a card to draw. But Blaster will have another card in his hand as well.

Kizakura: I shall call **Luck Bird** also to the field.

**Luck Bird Grade 1 5000 power/guard 5000**

Kizakura: **Luck Bird **skill, by soul blast 2 of my cards from my vanguard circle, I get to draw one card from my deck.

Kizakura moves the 2 cards from her soul to drop zone and draws a card. Her hand contain now 4 cards.

Kizakura: now for **Sword Dancer Angel** skill. Whenever I draw a card from my deck, she gains 1000 plus.

**Sword Dancer Angel 8000 + 1000 = 9000 power**

Blaster: another combo.

Maka: your sister s quite a fighter.

Andrew: she plays the game for a long time now, normally she is even stronger then this.

Maka: hmm…too bad you don't have her strength otherwise we might had a shot at the underground circuit.

Andrew lowered his head with a thunder cloud above his head, Maka looked at him and noticed he just insulted Andrew skills and made a awkward smile on his face.

Maka: sorry…

Kizakura: now for my attack, I attack your titan with my guardian!

**Security Guardian 8000 power versus Matchless Trench Titan 8000 power**

Blaster mind: again a rear guard attack, but this time I got a card to spare.

Blaster: I guard it with **Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ Guard 5000 ]**

Kizakura: now for **Sakuya** to attack your vanguard with her beautiful petals.

**Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya 10000 power versus Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos 9000 power**

Blaster mind: with Titan I can use my intercept with it's skill of 5000 + guard.

Kizakura: Sakuya skill

Blaster: what?

Kizakura: while my hand is at 4, Sakuya gains 4000 power during my turn.

Blaster mind: no…now I need 15000 guard to be sure it won't hit.

**Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya 14000 power versus Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos 9000 power**

Blaster: no guard

Kizakura: twin drive, first check.

**[ Drive Check ] Oracle Guardian, Gemini [ No Trigger ]**

Kizakura: second check

**[ Drive Check ] Dark Cat [ No Trigger ]**

Kizakura: no trigger, but the attack still goes through.

Blaster: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Vital Anchor, David [ No Trigger ]**

Kizakura: now for **Luck Bird** to boost and attack with **Angel**!

**Sword Dancer Angel 14000 power versus Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos 9000 power**

Blaster mind: I can use titan intercept skill to guard that, but…

Blaster looked over to his damage that is now at 3

Blaster mind: if I don't reach 4 I can't use limit break…what should I do?...

Kizakura: what will it be Blaster?

Blaster: no guard

Maka: uh?

Andrew:…he's going for it.

Blaster: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Tear Knight, Cyprus [ No Trigger ]**

Kizakura mind: odd, he could have guard it…why would he?

Kizakura eyes widens and noticed his damage is at 4 now.

Kizakura mind: what a bold guy, he let the attack hit…

Kizakura

Hand: 7

Damage: 3

Flipped damage: 0

Blaster: stand and draw.

Blaster drew his card and then changed his eyes sight to a other card.

Kizakura: hm?

Blaster mind: this ones for you Roy…

Blaster closed his eyes and reached his card. He then opened his eyes once again with build up confidence with a tense glare. Kizakura flinched from it and gulped from the reaction.

Blaster: In the name of justice appear from the Sea, I shall punish all who is evil in their hearts, I ride, **Naval Gazer Dragon.**

**Naval Gazer Dragon grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Kizakura: **Naval Gazer Dragon?...**

Blaster: **Naval Gazer Dragon**, limit break!

Blaster flipped over his 2 cards from the damage zone face down.

Blaster: during this turn my vanguard gains 3000 +

**Naval Gazer Dragon 10000 + 3000 = 13000 power**

Kizakura mind: strong vanguard, but with his line up now, he can't do much anyway.

Blaster: now for my unites. I call forth these four!

Kizakura: what!?

Blaster: **Vital Anchor, David, Tear Knight, Theo, Battle Siren, Dorothea and Accelerated Commando **call!

**Vital Anchor, David grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

**Tear Knight, Theo grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

**Battle Siren, Dorothea grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

**Accelerated Commando grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Kizakura mind: he had a squad all a long…can't believe he manage to keep the pressure going.

Blaster: **Accelerated Commando** skill, for this turn, my titan gains 2000 + power

**Matchless Trench Titan 8000 + 2000 = 10000 power**

Kizakura mind: damn…what should I do?

Kizakura calculates the line up total power and the odds. In her eyes she can see the numbers going higher and higher.

Kizakura mind: his rear unites are weaker, but what worries me is his vanguard limit break. I have to stop that attack.

Blaster: **Commando** boosted, **Titan** attack!

**Matchless Trench Titan 16000 power versus Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya 10000 power**

Kizakura: **Security Guardian** shall intercept that **[ guard 5000 ].**

Blaster: that won't be enough

Kizakura: actually it is, with it's skill his guard goes up by 5000 when intercept for **a Oracle Think Tank** unit.

Blaster mind: S Special Intercept…but still!

Blaster: **Theo** Boosted, **David** attack!

**Vital Anchor, David 18000 power versus Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya 10000 power**

Kizakura mind: I can guard that with my** Magus**

Blaster: counterblast

Kizakura: uh?

Blaster: when **David** attacks, his power goes up by 3000.

**Vital Anchor, David 21000 power versus Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya 10000 power**

Kizakura mind: more power…I will lose 15000 guard to guard that one…if he gets a critical will be done. But the skill of his vanguard his what worries me the most.

Blaster: what will it be?

Kizakura mind: there is still another option.

Kizakura: no guard, damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Oracle Guardian, Wiseman [ No Trigger ]**

Kizakura mind: no trigger this time…damn

Blaster: **Dorothea** boosted.

Kizakura mind: but his attack combined is still 19000 power. I can use my two Magus to over guard his attack.

Blaster: skill activated.

Kizakura mind: a skill!?

Blaster: when this is the third battle this unit boost vanguard, it's power goes up by 4000 +

**Battle Siren, Dorothea 6000 + 4000 = 10000 power**

Kizakura: n-no way

Blaster: same goes for **Naval Gazer Dragon**, when it's his third or more attack, it's power goes up by 3000

**Naval Gazer Dragon 13000 + 3000 = 16000 power**

**Naval Gazer Dragon 26000 power versus Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya 10000 power**

Andrew: that power!

Maka: he-he it's the same as Roy **Garmore** and **Charjgal** combo

Kizakura mind: damn, no chance but to do this!

Kizakura: I guard with two **Lozenge Magus [ 20000 guard ]** and **Oracle Guardian, Nike [ 10000 guard ]**

Maka: 40000 guard?

Andrew: my sis doesn't want his vanguard to hit at all cost.

Maka: still, such defence…

Blaster: twin drive, first check

**[ Drive Check ] Battleship Intelligence [ Critical Trigger ]**

Maka: critical trigger…damn if only it would be useful…

Andrew: indeed, with my sis at 4 damage, critical trigger will damage her by 2 and lose the game.

Kizakura: it's too bad you already attacked with your rears, of course your vanguard would be weaker if you didn't attack it for the third time.

Blaster: I will win.

Kizakura: hmm? What was that?

Blaster: I will give all the effect to my powered up Titan.

**Matchless Trench Titan 10000 + 5000 = 15000 power. 1 + 1 = 2 critical**

Blaster: I won't let you have one of my teammates that easy. Second check!

**[ Drive Check ] Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids [ Stand Trigger ]**

Kizakura: stand trigger!?

Maka: yes! Now one of his unites gets to attack!

Blaster: all the effect to my Titan.

**Matchless Trench Titan 15000 + 5000 = 20000 power**

Kizakura mind: double trigger, I can't believe he got that lucky.

Blaster: now for Titan to attack your vanguard!

**Matchless Trench Titan 20000 power versus** **Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya 10000 power**

Kizakura mind: I have no choice, I will lose if I get hit by that!

Kizakura: I guard with **Victory Maker [ Guard 5000 ], Battle Sister, Maple [ guard 5000 ] **and** Oracle Guardian, Gemini [ guard 5000 ]**

Kizakura mind: I used up 7 guards this round…next turn…

Blaster

Hand: 5

Damage: 4

Flipped damage: 3

Unflipped damage: 1

Andrew: this is it…

Maka: uh?

Andrew: if Blaster can survive the attacks of my sister. He wins.

Maka: e-eh? But that's too soon to tell

Andrew: I agree, but with Blaster vanguard skill it's power will go up by 26000 power again. Even if she attacks his rear attacks. The back row unites can still attack in their place for the third attack.

Maka: your surprisingly smart today.

Andrew: uh?...well…that's because I don't want Blaster to lose.

Maka: you and me both.

Andrew: uh?

Maka: you may have been a teammate for just a few days, but…we are a team now and we should support each other.

Andrew: Maka…

Maka: now it's her turn.

Kizakura: I want to congratulate you by surprising me from your double trigger.

Blaster: with your hand at 1 now, you won't get **Sakuya** skill to activate for a 4000 power bonus.

Kizakura: true, but that doesn't mean I will give up so easily as well.

Kizakura set off a smile as well Blaster does the same

Maka: hmm

Maka smiled with a curious hum

Andrew: Maka?

Maka: such a good atmosphere around those two.

Andrew: EH!?

Maka: they both don't want to lose, so they will give everything in their power to beat the opponent.

Kizakura: draw.

Kizakura mind: **Dark Cat**…I didn't want to use it. But…without it I wont put up a good fight.

Kizakura: I call **Dark Cat** to field. With it's skill. Both players can draw a card as long I have a **Oracle Think Tank** as my vanguard clan.

**Dark Cat grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

They both drew a card and Blaster suddenly noticed something.

Blaster mind: **Dark Cat**, a risky card that can increase your hand but also your opponent. With that effect, **Sword Dance Angel** power goes up by 1000 again due to a draw.

**Sword Dance Angel 8000 + 1000 = 9000 power**

Kizakura: I didn't want to use it.

Blaster: hmm?

Kizakura: it might cost me the fight, but…

Kizakura looked over to Andrew and smiled. She then looked at Blaster with her stance going straight.

Kizakura: I don't want my big brother to see me lose easily!

Andrew: sis…

Kizakura: I shall call one more unit, **Oracle Guardian, Wiseman **call.

**Oracle Guardian, Wiseman grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000**

Kizakura: I only got one card left. But I will go full force.

Blaster: then let's bring it.

Kizakura mind: he has 2 10000 guards and 2 unknown cards. Plus a intercept with 5000 + bonus…max is 30000 but with his 2 other cards remaining, there is no telling what he draws out.

Kizakura: here I come, **Luck bird** boosted. **Sword Dance Angel** attacks your **Titan**.

**Sword Dancer Angel 14000 power versus Matchless Trench Titan 8000**

Blaster mind: if she attacked against my vanguard that would only be 5000 guard for me to block. So now I will lose a 10000 guard no matter what.

Blaster: no guard.

Kizakura: now for **Dark Cat** boost and attack with **Sakuya**!

**Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya 17000 power versus Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power**

Blaster mind: with her hand at 1, she can't get 4 cards at hand…unless she gets a draw from it.

Blaster: I will guard with **Battleship Intelligence [ Guard 10000 ] & Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids. [ Guard 10000 ]**

Kizakura: twin drive…

Kizakura mind: my last chance

Kizakura: first check

**[ Drive Check ] Victory Maker [ Draw Trigger ]**

Kizakura: Like I said, I will give it my all now. To get my brother back.

Blaster: likewise, but I'm not battling only due to your brother

Kizakura: then what are you fighting for?

Blaster: to become stronger and a leader for my team.

Kizakura: I see…but why trying so hard?

Blaster: hmm?

Kizakura: there are a bunch of other teams or teammates, why keeping him?

Blaster: because he is our friend now.

Kizakura: friend or not, family comes first. I will get him back. All to vanguard.

Kizakura: plus one card to draw.

**Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya 17000 + 5000 = 22000 power**

Kizakura place her fingers on the edge of the top card.

Kizakura: it comes down to this. Once I drive check. My hand will be 4 again. Meaning Sakuya gains 4000 + power.

Blaster: you will need another trigger to pass my defence.

Kizakura: now let's see. What the future is of my brother.

Kizakura picked up her card slowly. Blaster focused on the card with high expatiation while Maka and Andrew sitting almost on the edge of their chairs.

**[ Drive Check ] Meteorbreak Wizard [ No Trigger ]**

Kizakura sighed of the card and puts it back into her hand. She closed her eyes and made a sad look on her face.

Andrew: sis…

Kizakura: Wiseman will attack your vanguard.

**Oracle Guardian, Wiseman 10000 power versus Naval Gazer Dragon 10000 power**

Blaster: no guard

[ Damage Check ]

Kizakura: I tried my best…turn ended.

Kizakura

Hand: 4

Damage: 4

Flipped damage 0

Unflipped damage: 4

Blaster: here I go. Stand and draw. I must thank you for one thing.

Kizakura: uh?

Blaster: the other card. Was this.

Blaster showed his other card **Vital Anchor, David**

Kizakura: so the card you drew of **Dark Cat** skill.

Blaster: was the 5000 guard I just used.

Kizakura: hmm…it's not my style to be sharing a fighting chance to my opponent. But a win is a win. Go for it.

Blaster: alright.

Andrew: don't give up sis!

Suddenly Andrew shouted to his little sister. Kizakura looked at Andrew and suddenly smiled again with watering eyes.

Kizakura: I won't big brother!

Blaster: I call another **Vital Anchor, David. **Next **Naval Gazer Dragon**, final limit break!

Blaster flipped over his remaining last 2 face up cards from damage zone.

Blaster: **Theo** boosted, **David** attack.

**Vital Anchor, David 18000 power versus Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya 10000 power**

Kizakura: I guard with **Victory Maker [ guard 5000 ]** & **Weather Girl, Milk. [ guard 5000 ]**

Blaster: not giving up uh. **Commando** boosted, **David** attack!

**Vital Anchor, David 16000 power versus Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya 10000 power**

Kizakura: **Oracle Guardian, Nike [ Guard 10000 ]** guard.

Kizakura mind: I can still guard his rears stand.

Kizakura: it's sad really.

Blaster: hmm?

Kizakura: when I got the draw trigger, I drew out my second trigger.

Blaster: draw trigger sometimes does it.

Kizakura: but I can still win, so better get a trigger.

Blaster: hmm?

Kizakura smiled with joy as Blaster beginning to blush to see her happy and energetic into the fight.

Maka: so it has begun

Andrew: uh?

Maka: the love story

Maka makes a strange smirk and Andrew suddenly noticed it when he saw Blaster blushing towards Kizakura.

Andrew wanted to scream but Maka put his hands on Andrew mouth. Maka chuckled while Andrew kept wiggling to get his mouth free in a chibi mode they were playing.

Blaster: **Dorothea** boosted, **Naval Gazer Dragon**. Final attack!

Kizakura: no guard!

Blaster: drive check!

**[ Drive check ] Battleship Intelligence [ Critical Trigger ]**

Blaster: critical trigger, power to my rear David. Critical to my vanguard!

Blaster: second check

**[ Drive Check ] Battle Siren, Cynthia [ No Trigger ]**

Kizakura : first check

**[ Damage Check ] Security Guardian [ No Trigger ]**

Kizakura: second

**[ Damage Check ] Weather Girl, Milk [ No Trigger ]**

Kizakura: no trigger…I lost.

Kizakura proudly placed her final damage on the damage zone.

Kizakura: you battled well Blaster. I hope we get to fight again.

She offered her hand and Blaster stepped back a little from the offer but slowly accepted the handshake.

Blaster: me too

Andrew: BLASTER!

Blaster turned around and saw Andrew charging in and tackled him. Blaster had big eyes for not knowing why Andrew did that and was being held in a wrestling hold.

Andrew: you can't date my sister!

Blaster: EH!? W-wait I didn't think of that!

Maka: guys come on

TSS: let them be Maka

Maka: uh?

TSS mind: you have come a long way Blaster. I can see already your going to be a good leader one day.

Blaster: I surrender!

Kizakura giggled and left the shop, Andrew noticed it and let go off Blaster and chased after his sister.

Andrew: sis!

Kizakura stopped walking but didn't turn around.

Andrew: you let Blaster win

Kizakura: oh, did I?

Andrew: you could have attacked his rear guard to prevent his limit break. Why didn't you?

Kizakura slowly turned around and popped out a flower out of her hand, tilted her hat low.

Kizakura: because I want to see my brother win at the regional's.

Andrew:…sis…but

Kizakura: our parents will do fine, but if you don't win the nationals, you will quite vanguard. Understand?

Andrew:…alright…I will do my best sis.

Andrew reach for the flowers but suddenly a garden hose comes out and sprays Andrew wet.

Andrew: h-hey!

Kizakura: I'm still your little sister haha!

Kizakura ran off with her tongue sticking out while laughing of Andrew being wet.

Andrew: why you!

Andrew smiled from the funny act of his sister and chased after her.

Maka: you okay Blaster?

Maka helped Blaster back up as well TSS did the same.

Blaster: yea I'm fine.

Blaster looked out at the shop and saw Andrew playing with his sister smiling again.

Blaster: just fine.

Blaster smiled once again for feeling more sure and stronger about himself with his deck at hand.

**Meanwhile.**

In a place were it's covered with mist. A body was floating on the water, the body was facing upwards and kept drifting away until it bumped it's head into something.

Roy: hnn…

The body moved a little and it was a young boy with short dark blond hair looking up with his blue eyes. He saw a white swan looking at him downwards, having a roped wrapped around it's beak to pull a floating boat with a person standing on it.

The person looked at the boy and picked him up by his neck collar. He slowly pulled him out of the water and stared at his eyes. The person was 2 times bigger then the boy and has spiky hair with a royal armour.

?: who are you?

Roy:…I'm….I'm….

Slowly the boy eyes grown shut from exhaustion. The person narrowed his eyelids a little but placed the boy on his shoulder to travel further into his journey

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Royal Meeting

Royal meeting

Chapter 5

Somewhere in the forest near the surface of the ocean. The boy lays on the ground with a sheet over his body.

Roy: hnn…

I slowly opened my eyes and sit up straight while looking around me with narrowed eyes.

Roy: w…where am I?

?: you finally woke up

Suddenly I heard a heavy voice near me and looked straight into the forest. I saw a very tall male coming out with a royal armor and brown spiky hair looking at me.

Roy: who are you?

?: can't tell

Roy: why not?

?: I honestly hate my name very much.

The male walks further and had fruits packed in as he put it on his small boat with the swan roped by it's beak.

Roy: y-you're the one who picked me up.

?: listen kid, I don't know how you got here, but I can already tell your not one of us.

Roy: what do you mean by that?

?: you got to find out yourself, I message my friend to come over to get you somewhere save.

Roy: a friend?

?: until then, stay here, if you want to life.

Roy: w-what!?

I stood up from the sentence he just said and suddenly I felt light headed and collapsed back on my butt. My eyesight becomes blurry as I suddenly remembering a dragon holding his staff towards my head.

Roy: that's right…**Spectra Duke Dragon**…

The male giant reach out his sword towards me and glared at me with a killing intention

?: how do you know that name?

Roy:…I…battled him once.

?: how can a weakling like you even fight against a monster like him?

Roy:…I want to explain, but can you please move your sword away?

The male kept his stance but he calmed down and put his sword aside and sits down on a log.

?: tell me everything you know about him.

I explained the giant knight how I battled against Spectra Duke Dragon and about my own world.

?: I see, somehow you ended up here…odd

Roy: I'm not sure that I am here again. This place seems different.

?: you're in a holy ground kid.

Roy: a holy ground?

?: can't tell you everything, however.

The male bends towards me with his eyes watching mine.

?: if you said is true, then be prepared that the knights will judge your strength. Or test it.

I gulped as the giant moved back to grab his sword again.

Roy: uhm…

?: just stay put and you will be fine.

The giant stepped on his boat and I tried to get up but my head starts to hurt once more.

Roy: w-wait. Don't leave me here like this!

?: I'm not your babysitter kid, I have my own goals to fulfill and right now we are at war.

Roy: war?

The giant commanded the swan to pull him further to the ocean. I began to panic a little for being left alone as I suddenly shouted out.

Roy: AT LEAST TELL ME YOU'RE NAME!

The swan stopped and the giant sighed from hearing that. He slowly turned around and placed his sword against his shoulder plate.

Lohengrin: my name is the demon slayer, Lohengrin.

Roy: lohen-

I got interrupted when the male glared at me for disliking his name being called.

Lohengrin: never mention my name kid, otherwise you will never see me again.

Roy:…o-okay

The giant withdraws his sword and then reaches his other sword tat is smaller then the other and tossed it in front of me.

Roy: uh?

Lohengrin: this is for you to protect yourself against enemies in case my friend comes a little late

Roy: WAIT WHAT!?

Lohengrin: good luck kid.

Roy: w-wait a minute!

The giant took off on his boat with the swan pulling the boat with his beak.

Roy mind: this must be a dream, all I can remember is that I was attacked by **Spectral Duke Dragon**.

I sat down and then I felt something on my butt, I reached it and saw my deck case.

Roy: what the…my deck?

I took my deck out of the deck case and spread my cards open wide but I suddenly saw something.

I picked out of the spread cards and it was card with a white cover in front.

Roy mind: what is this card?

I looked up further and saw another, the rest of my deck were normal, however, the 2 cards from my deck where totally blank.

Roy:…what were those cards?

Suddenly I felt a jolt in my head, I remember it was a card I used the most but somehow I can't seem to remember or picture how the card looked like.

Roy: what was this card…somehow…It's something important to me.

From a far I heard the bushes moving from something, I turned around and saw yellow eyes looking at me.

Roy: are you a friend of Lohen…uhm…you know who?

The thing suddenly began to growl and shows white fang teeth towards me.

Roy: oh crap!

I ran to the sword and noticed there was another in front of me hiding in the bushes. When I tried the last option, there were two of them but they had one blue lined eye. I took my stance but held the sword awkward for never touched one before.

Roy: o-okay Roy…you can do this…just, don't be afraid.

The things comes out of the bushes and they were white snow dogs with royal armor equipment. They surrounded me as I stood completely still in fear.

Roy mind: I-I can't….I need to get out of here.

One of the pack moved towards me that had yellow eyes. He seemed to be the alpha of the pack but he moves side ways to observe me. I noticed there was a opening now, I looked at the dog and then to the open area as I take my chances.

Roy: this is crazy!

I rushed towards the bushes towards the open field, however, I heard the pack barking and growling as they chasing me.

Roy: got to find something to shake them off!

I kept running and running but I shortly run out of air. When I reached as far as I could, I saw a cliff in front of me with a long lined river at the bottom of it. The height was so high it made me hallucinate that I might fall down.

The sounds of the dogs kept coming closer and closer as I'm starting to run out of options.

Roy: okay…fight…or flight…I might take down one of them, but that would mean the others will chop me. If I jump, I might not survive the fall…

The snow dogs stopped running when they saw me on the edge of the cliff. They slowly take baby steps towards me. The alpha signed to the others with a growl to lower my options of running away.

Roy mind: is this how it will end?

The alpha getting closer with a tense glare and starts making threatening growls towards me.

Roy mind: after all I have been through….Blaster…Maka…Andrew…this is what meant to be?

I can image spectral Duke Dragon in front of me, he starts laughing at me while I'm being so small.

Roy mind: why…why can't I remember how it happened?

Roy mind: what exactly happened after I got hit?

I clenched my hand on the holder of the sword and starts shaking in fear once more.

Roy mind: how did I end up fighting him, why was I fighting?

My memories tries to get back as I try to remember the one person I was trying to save the most. When I did, I suddenly remember that a giant white wolf and a lady wolf sage has turned into stone.

Roy:….**Sleygal Double Edge**…**Silver Fang Witch**…and…

I remembered a blue cap waving at the wind and a gold armor. My head starts to hurt when I try to remember his face.

Roy: DAMN IT!

I shouted out and the snow dogs flinched from my sudden shout. I grabbed the sword with two hands and making a tense glare towards the pack.

Roy: I don't remember anything, but what I do know is…THAT I WANT TO AVENGE MY COMERADES!

The snow dogs suddenly charged as well as I did the same. I shouted my lungs out with the sword going upwards with a swing. I strike down my sword and heard a clash.

Roy: what the…

My sword swing got blocked by another sword. There was a human sitting on a flying Pegasus with yellow armor on it's body.

Young Pegasus Knight: enough…

The male said it to the snow dogs as they nodded. They ran away but the alpha stopped for a second to look at me and then runs further to gain up with the pack.

Roy: t-thank you

Young Pegasus Knight: are you my objective?

Roy: uh? Oh, you mean Lohen….I mean…uhm

Young Pegasus Knight: I thought so. Get on.

The male moved the Pegasus to the side to grant access to step on it.

Roy: wait, on that thing?

The Pegasus glared at me and nicked at me for feeling offended.

Young Pegasus Knight: better not make it angry, otherwise the flight will just be more tense for you.

Roy: where are we going then?

Young Pegasus Knight: to Alfred, the king of knights.

Roy: that doesn't really answer my question where it exactly is.

Young Pegasus Knight: If you don't want to come with me, then I shall leave.

The male about to pull the lead rope and the Pegasus spread it's wings out.

Roy: okay okay I'm coming with you!

I quickly got on the of the Pegasus, the Pegasus smirked and raised his lower body upwards to stomp down on the ground to make me almost fall.

Roy: HEY!

Young Pegasus Knight: don't offend my Pegasus now, otherwise she will drop you.

Roy:…fine…

I sit back and held on tight as the male ordered the Pegasus to fly again. We took off as I watch everything from above. I saw nothing but green tree's and creatures flying around in the area. Elf's, griffons and even Pegasus's.

Roy: what is this place?

Young Pegasus Knight: your on planet Cray.

Roy: Cray?...but…

I remembered last time I visit here, there weren't almost any trees left and the unites I saw were wounded and exhausted from traveling. What I saw now is a very peaceful place.

Roy: uhm sir

Young Pegasus Knight: what is it?

Roy: do you know where the Glorious Empire is?

The male widens his eyes and stopped his Pegasus from flying any further. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

Young Pegasus Knight:…how do you know about that?

Roy:…well

Young Pegasus knight: then no time to waste!

The male focused on his front and ordered the Pegasus to go faster then ever before. I held on to the male to prevent myself for falling off.

After a while I looked over the male his shoulder and saw a huge castle that is build on the tallest mountain of the area.

Roy: a-amazing

We slowly landed on a landing zone were other flying creatures can land. Around me I saw mostly knights walking around, the castle was protected by a thick tall wall that isn't easy to penetrate.

Young Pegasus Knight: you wait here and find Gordon.

Roy: eh?

The Pegasus lowered it's butt to make me fell down from it. The Pegasus chuckled and flies away with his owner.

Roy: w-wait who is Gordon?

Gordon: ahem…

Roy: uh?

I looked over to a male with white hair and silver armor that is standing awkward because of the people watching us.

Roy:…sorry, I was being loud uh…

The male nodded and signed with his fingers to follow him. we got into the main hall of the castle and down below I saw a red carpet extending until the end of a room.

When I got there, I flinched for seeing two dragons watching me. One of them was crimson colored and had yellow eyes with a huge blade on his right claw.

The other dragon I recognized somehow, a white female dragon with red eyes watches me as they are the guardians from this room.

Gordon: come on now, don't be shy.

The male pulled me into the room and in front of me I saw a big round table with knights sitting behind it. The centre knight had a weird helmet on his head, like a crown but white colored. His arms were covered with a blue sheet.

The male kneel down and tapped my knee to request to do the same. I kneeled down when I got the hint.

Alfred: is this the boy?

Gordon: yes sir, sorry for the delay.

Alfred: none taken, you may leave now, we have a important matter to discus.

Gordon: yes king Alfred.

Roy mind: Alfred…

I looked up to the king and the crimson Dragon growls at me because I showed disrespect to the king.

Alfred: Overlord, it's alright, he just wants to talk

Overlord: hmph, this kid better not be the same kid like the last one.

Roy: last one?

Overlord: nobody said you could talk.

Overlord was about to swing his sword at me but the white dragon extanded her wing to protect me. She started to glow blue in order to talk.

Soul saver dragon: enough.

Overlord:….

The crimson dragon withdraw his sword and let me stand up again.

Alfred: forgive my friend, he is on his guard since the last visit of your kind.

Roy: my kind?

Alfred: we have humans here, but you on the other hand are a human from planet earth.

Roy: h-how did you know?

The king nodded to the white dragon for something. She created a blue orb and slowly moves it near me to show a person inside of it. A red haired boy with a dark and evil smile on his face.

Roy: Devour…

Alfred: seems like you know him.

Roy:…he…did something to me.

I held my head and felt something burning on my forehead. Suddenly a purple seal shows on my forehead that glows bright when I try to remember something.

Alfred:…hmm…Soul Saver Dragon, can you fix this problem

The white dragon placed her hand gently on my forehead and tries to make the glow fade away. But the seal was more powerful then her purified energy.

Soul Saver Dragon: forgive me sir, it's a ancient spell that even I can't break.

Roy: a spell?

Alfred: I have heard about a incident at the Glorious Empire, didn't know a being like yourself managed to survive.

Roy: what do you mean by that?

Alfred:…most of the Gold Paladins has joined a army from **Spectral Duke Dragon**.

Roy:…I do remember some things, but not all of them…

Alfred: and what might that be?

Roy: a person, someone in a gold armor with a blue cape…

Alfred:…Garmore…

My head starts to burn again as I felt the waves going in my head. I suddenly got on my knees and tries to endure the pain.

Alfred:…there is no other choice…Overlord, bring the holy grail here.

Overlord: but sir, you can't possibly believe this kid and his words!?

Alfred:…if we don't do something, the Gold Paladins will wage war at us, so if you have a better idea at the moment I am all ears. But for now we need someone to face that dragon!

Overlord: then send me out!

Alfred: NO!

The white dragon roars out a very loud sound to settle down the crimson dragon and the king.

Soul Saver Dragon: I know you males are busy and such, but this is kid won't last long if he doesn't receive the drink from the holy grail.

Overlord: I know that, but who ever drinks it, will receive a new kind of power, how can we even trust this kid?

Roy:…hnn…

I slowly stood up again and held my head as I panting heavily. I looked towards the king as he did the same. The king stood up and walks towards me when he walked around the table.

Alfred: by battling each other. But not with swords.

The king reached my deck case and shows it to me.

Alfred: I will battle how you battle on earth.

Roy: what? B-but, how can you play it?

Alfred:…an old friend of mine lectured me that…

Alfred turns around and looks to the window and memorized a young boy with blue hair smiling to him.

Alfred: he was once a legend, a hero…and now…we might need a new hero to take his place.

Roy:…I….I'll do it.

Alfred: hmm?

Roy: I will battle you.

Alfred: very well then, but this deck is incomplete…

Soul Saver Dragon: allow me.

The white Dragon placed her hand on the deck and transfers a new image of cards on the blank ones and completed my deck once again.

The dragon took it and then offers it to me. I held it but the Dragon kept holding it.

Soul Saver Dragon: treat every unit like your comrade…

Roy: uh?

The White Dragon moved back as I took a look at my deck. Wondering what she meant by that.

Alfred: now then…

The king stood up and he raised his sword towards me.

Alfred: let's find out if you are the chosen one.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6 Tense Battle

Chapter 6

Tense Battle

The battlefield has been set, the king of knights waited for me in the centre of the castle with his sword place on the ground. I coming towards him while smiling awkward for having a silver armour on me like I am some knight.

When I looked around I saw many unites gathered around for this particular fight. I started to get nervous but I kept my eyes focused to the king for he and I shall do battle.

When I got to the centre, I saw two mages from different clans standing on the side lines. Wondering why they are here in the first place.

Roy: why are they here?

Alfred: you will find out shortly but.

Roy: hmm?

Alfred: I can already tell you haven't checked your deck yet.

Roy: uh? What do you mean by that?

Alfred: take a look at it.

I took out my deck and turned it around, my eyes widens for it's clan has been changed without me noticing it.

Roy: h-hey! What you do to my gold paladin deck!?

Alfred: like I said, the gold paladin are in control by **Spectral Duke Dragon**, if you want to save them, you need to use a different clan.

Roy: how come?

Alfred: if you use gold paladin now, you will never beat Devour because they have no choice but to serve his fights to victory. You will just be crushed easily.

Roy:…kgg…

Roy mind: great, now I'm stuck with a other clan deck that I don't even recognise.

Alfred: to keep things fair, we both have the same exact deck.

Roy: what?

Alfred: it would be more fun if both of us see which one is using them better.

Roy: fine, let's get on it then.

Alfred: alright then, Charon, Marron. Open the field.

Charon/Marron: understood.

The black mage and the white sage opened their books and starting to talk in a different language to cast a spell.

Roy: w-what's going on?

Suddenly the ground started to shake and then two crystals showed out of no where at the side lines. The crystals are coloured yellow as they starting to glow. The glow takes over the field from the entire castle.

Roy:…what are those?

Alfred: they are called Cray Crystals. They represent the grounds of which nation it belongs.

Roy: the nation?

Alfred: Dragon Empire, Star Gate, Dark Zone, Magallanica, Zoo and last but not least our nation. United Sanctuary.

Roy: six nations…

Alfred: the yellow crystals represents United Sanctuary. Since we both have the same deck. The crystals has appeared to let us do battle.

Roy: but how do you know about this card game?

Alfred; through PsyQualia.

Roy: PsyQualia?

Alfred: PsyQualia allows you to hear the voices of your deck, but we respond to it and see how our vanguard leader will fight through their eyes and request to help him/her.

Roy: never knew that power was that special

Alfred: you have it too

Roy: u-uh, me?

Alfred nodded and saw it into my eyes, my eyes were the same has his last leader that rescued him and his clan from the great evil.

Alfred mind: all that's left is make you stronger.

Alfred: either way, we have to battle now.

Roy: but where is the fighting table?

Alfred: we don't need it.

Alfred took out his deck and threw it into the crystal, suddenly I saw in front of him 5 cards showing in front of him.

Roy: wow…k then…

I threw mine to the other crystal as I received also 5 cards in front of me.

Roy: amazing…

Alfred: now, let's stand up our vanguard!

The crystals reacted to his words as one of the crystals shines on the king and transformed him into a blue furred dog with four legged armour.

Roy: s-stand up, vanguard!

The other crystal did the same to me, my hair shows my personally and character of the dog with my eyes pure blue pupils.

Roy: this is?

Alfred: with this, you will become the vanguard. Now, let's battle!

A card appeared in front of the king and faded away.

Alfred: I ride **Little Sage, Marron** to the stand.

The blue furred dog in front of me suddenly changed into a white mage with glasses and holds a red book under her armpit.

**Little Sage, Marron grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

Alfred: **Bluegal** skill, when a Royal Paladin unit rides on top of it, I get to move it to the rear guard circle.

The sage opened up her book and cast a summoning spell to return the blue furred dog behind her.

Roy mind: a-amazing, this kind of fighting, it makes you really battle with your unites against the other.

Alfred: with this I shall end my turn.

**Alfred**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Roy: o-oh, I draw.

The cards showed up in front of me as I looked at it. My face showed a lot of confusing for not knowing the best way to use them.

Roy mind: Royal Paladin…how does this clan work?...for now…I think it's best to mimic him for now.

Roy: I shall also ride **Little Sage, Marron**.

I transformed into a white mage and accidently let my book fall on the ground.

Roy: a-ah!

The crowd laughed for my comical reaction of my first time battling this way.

Roy mind: this is embarrassing. But even so.

Roy:** Bluegal** skill, I shall also move it in the back row.

I picked up my book and looking trough the pages as I self cast the spell to call the blue furred dog behind me.

Alfred mind: same movement, but no tactics at all.

Roy: with the help of **Bluegal** boost, I will attack your vanguard!

I search up for the attack spell to cast out and launched a lighting strike from my finger tip.

**Little Sage, Marron 12000 power versus Little Sage, Marron 8000**

Alfred: I will guard with **Bringer of Good Luck, Epona **[ guard 10000 ]

When the lighting nears my opponent it got intercepted by a young bee knight riding a beetle himself

Roy mind: a early guard!?

Alfred: your drive check?

Roy: o-oh yea, drive check!

**[ Drive Check ]** **Bringer of Good Luck, Epona [ Critical Trigger ]**

Roy mind: Critical Trigger…even with 5000 + bonus, my attack is still 1000 power short.

Roy: turn ended…

**Roy**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 0**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Alfred: you seem disappointed.

Roy: I didn't expect you to guard so early.

Alfred: sometimes it's best to block the attack that you can block for 100%

Roy: uh?

Alfred: it's my turn now, draw.

Another card appeared in front of him and he looked left and right quickly for his decision was made in 2 seconds.

Alfred: Mysteries swordsman receive my light, no fear no hesitation we shall succeed and surpass others.

Roy mind: a ride chant for a grade 2?

Alfred: Ride! **Blaster blade**!

From the sky a bright white light strikes on the white mage, creating a smokescreen in front of me for not knowing what might appear behind it.

Roy mind: Blaster…Blade?

From the smoke, I saw blue light lines shining away with a white armour. When the smoke cleared up, I saw blue hair sticking out to cover one of his eyes. His eyes were closed but he opens it up and swings his sword to clear the smoke.

Alfred: if I would have taken the 2 damage, **Blaster Blade** would have retired your rear guard unit.

Roy: e-eh, why didn't you let it happen?

Alfred: it's not my style, to retire my own kind.

Roy mind: style?

Alfred: now for my next turn, I shall call **Conjurer Mithril **to the stand.

Next to the white knight. A long blond haired shaman swordsmen shows himself with purple paintjob stripes on his cheeks.

Wearing a cloak with blue sheet on the top and grey silk pants with a tooth necklace hanging by his waist.

**Conjurer Mithril grade 2 7000 power/guard 5000**

Roy mind: a grade 2 with 7000 power, why would he play such a weak unit to the field?

Alfred: **Mithril** is one of the weakest knights, but his skill is what makes him most powerful.

Roy: his skill?

Alfred: when this card is called to vanguard circle or rear guard circle. I can flip over the top card and if it is a Royal Paladin with grade 1 or 2 I get to superior call it. However, if it's 0 or 3 grade unit, the card goes to my deck and I shuffle.

Roy: you betting on luck?

Alfred: now, I'm relaying on it's skill now.

The card shows up, I gulped for wondering if he manage to get a good card.

Alfred: the card that is flipped is. **Wingal**, grade 1!

Roy: n-no way

Behind the blond haired shaman swordsmen, a flying blue furred dog shows up with a rough pink hair style and having a dagger on his mouth.

**Wingal grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Roy mind: that unit…

The flying dog tilted his head and had a question mark popped out, wondering why I'm looking at him.

Roy mind: he is kind of cool…

Alfred: liking Wingal?

Roy: u-uh, n-no, my clan is Gold Paladin, not Royal Paladin.

Alfred: it's okay to like a unit. To me, I like the **Blaster Blade** unit art on the card.

Roy: the art?

Alfred: tell me something, have you ever studied how the unites looked like on the cards.

I moved my eye sight to cards in front of me, I saw all kinds of styles and skills.

Roy: I have…when I first started playing vanguard.

I remembered back when I first got my deck. I spend hours and hours looking at cards and enjoyed how they are able to battle in a fun way.

Alfred: you enjoy playing this game?

Roy: I-I do.

Alfred: I see…but let me tell you something.

Roy: what is it?

Alfred: we are at war…

Roy: war?

My eyes widens for remembering what Lohengrin said to me.

Lohengrin Flashback: I have my own goals to fulfill and right now we are at war.

When I suddenly realized it I looked around me. I saw unites being well prepared for battle, but some of them I could read from their eyes that they are scared.

Alfred: the game is fun, but when you play for real. It will decide what our fate is…

Roy: what?

Alfred: forgive me for taking away your Gold Paladin deck, but there is a reason why I did that.

Roy: and what might the reason be?

Alfred: I will only tell you.

Alfred stretch out his sword towards me with his eyes tensing up with great confident.

Alfred: if you defeat me in battle!

Roy: w-what!?

Alfred: but for now, allow me to show you how a unit feels.

Roy: what are you talking about?

Alfred: **Wingal** supports **Conjurer Mithril **for a vanguard attack.

The shaman moves his sword side way and then grabs one of the tooth and breaks it. The dust gets poured on the sword and made it glow blue for a sword strike.

**Conjurer Mithril 13000 power versus Little Sage, Marron 8000 power.**

Roy mind: an attack, should I guard early as well?

Alfred mind: will you mimic my style of play, or will you play your own style of Royal Paladin. This kid might be too inexperienced. But I can see it in his eyes he can wield the blade of my clan.

Roy: I guard with **Bringer of Good Luck, Epona** [ **Guard 10000 ]**

The shaman stops his attack when a young bee knight shows up with his beetle.

Alfred mind: did he guard because he decided to, or mimic me again?

Alfred studies my eyes and starts doubting what my intentions are.

Alfred: **Bluegal** shall support **Blaster Blade** for a vanguard attack!

**Blaster Blade 13000 power versus** **Little Sage, Marron 8000 power.**

Roy mind: 13000 power…even with a 10000 guard, there is a chance it will hit.

Roy: no guard!

Alfred: then prepare yourself…young one.

Roy: uh?

Alfred: drive check

**[ Drive Check ] Margal [ Draw Trigger ]**

Alfred: draw trigger, I give the effect to my vanguard, plus one draw.

Roy mind: what did he mean by prepare.

The white knight jumped up high and then swings his sword straight down to me. I widen my eyes when I saw the sword coming and hit me on the face.

Suddenly the crystal starting to get a red lighting around it.

Roy: what the?

The lighting strikes against me and I suddenly felt a lot of pain when the lighting hit me.

Roy: AHHH!

The knights flinched when they saw me in pain. After the lighting is done I slowly collapsed and panting heavily to endure the pain.

Roy: j-just now…w-what was that?

Alfred: this is the true pain when a unit gets hit by a other unit.

Roy: but…why…

I slowly got up with a lot of struggling on one leg

Roy: why would you do this to me?

Alfred: to make you understand what unites do for you when you want to win!

Roy: understand, the unites?

Alfred: in your world, it's just a card game, but to us, it's a battlefield to the death.

Roy: kgg…

I closed one eye and felt my heart beating faster.

Meanwhile, in the hospital.

Nurse: uh?

The heartbeat monitor of mine starting to beep faster then the regular scale calculation

Nurse: doctor!

My body couldn't move a inch, but my heart beat is the only thing that moves in my body.

Alfred: now child, do you wish to forfeit the match?

Gordon: your highness, your being too cruel to the boy!

Alfred: stand back Gordon!

Gordon: but sir.

Roy: I-I'm fine…

I slowly got up and kept panting heavily.

Roy mind: that was only 1 damage, if this keeps up…

I clenched my chest with my hand and held on to it tight.

Roy mind: please…it's not my time yet, I don't want to die…

**Alfred**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Alfred: what's your answer kid, will you fight, or flight?

Roy: I will…I will fight!

I stomped my foot on the ground and shouted my lungs out to let everyone hear my battle cry.

Roy: draw!

I looked at the cards and studies each one of them. Alfred smiled slightly for seeing my fighting way has changed then mimicking him.

Roy: I ride, **Knight of Silence, Gallatin.**

I opened my book and cast a whirlwind to surround me, suddenly a sword pierced through the winds and brewed away the leafs of my surrounding as they floating down the ground.

I was wearing a blindfold with long blue hair pointing backwards with my scarf floating upwards from the wind.

**Knight of Silence, Gallatin grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000**

Roy: next I will call, **Knight of Truth, Gordon!**

Beside me a white haired knight joins next to me to be ready for battle. He wears a silver armor and having a Rapier as his weapon.

**Knight of Truth, Gordon grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Roy: Gordon will now attack your rear guard!

**Knight of Truth, Gordon 8000 power versus Conjurer Mithril 7000 power**

Alfred: forgive me my friend.

The silver armored knight strikes straight to the shaman swordsmen and made him disappear into fin air.

Roy: **Bluegal** boosted, **Gallatin **attack!

**Knight of Silence, Gallatin 14000 power versus Blaster Blade 9000 power**

Alfred mind: he is fighting serious, but…

Alfred: no guard.

Roy: drive trigger check!

**[ Drive Check ] Toypugal [ No Trigger ]**

I swung my blade against the white knight, but the white knight didn't even flinch from the strike. Even when the crystal hits him he still wouldn't flinch.

Roy mind: what the?

Alfred: I have many battle training, so this minor pain is nothing compared to the combined pain of my clan.

Roy mind: a true king…

**Roy**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 1**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 1**

?: the king took damage

?: could it be he wasn't able to guard the newcomer attack?

The crowd started to chat again among each other, the king didn't respond for his damage meant nothing to him.

Alfred: you finally damaged me. I will congratulate on that one.

Roy: thank you

Alfred: however.

Roy: hmm?

Alfred: the way your playing now, will end up losing.

Roy: what!?

Alfred: your battling with brute strength alone.

Roy: this is how vanguard is played, boost with other unites to gain more power!

Alfred: that's not it!

The king suddenly raised his voice and scolded me.

Alfred: that might be true for your Gold Paladin, but that isn't the way of the Royal Paladin.

Roy: not the way of the Royal Paladin?

Alfred received his next card and his face turns into a tense warrior with no fear of battle.

Alfred: allow me to show you how you should wield the Royal Paladin!

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Comrades

Chapter 7

Comrades

**Roy**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 1**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 1**

**Alfred**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 1**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 1**

Alfred: allow me to show you how you should wield the Royal Paladin!

The centre card raised up to the sky and the white knight closed his eyes. His unites beside him bowed down before him, for what's coming is one of the most royal companion they can count on.

Alfred: battle of the early ages, he shall lead his knights to victory. Let his sword become their hope! Ride, **Alfred Early!**

The lighting from above strikes with a bright white light, and when the light ended, a king stands up holding his sword face down on the ground with a strong presence.

**Alfred Early grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Roy: Alfred…Early?

Alfred: **Alfred Early** skill, when I ride this unit and I have **Blaster Blade** in soul. I can superior call that card from soul to rear guard circle.

Roy: so that's why you ride **Blaster Blade** in the first place!?

Suddenly the white knight reappears back on to the field in front of his most trusted alley named **Wingal**.

Alfred: my turn isn't over, next I shall call **Gigantech Charger **to the stand.

Beside the king, A giant fighting warrior appeared with a giant sledge hammer as his weapon. Wearing a blue torso armor with a white helmet with a sharp axe shaped on top.

**Gigantech Charger grade 3 9000 power/guard 0**

Alfred: now for his skill, I flip over the top card from my deck and if it's a royal paladin, I get to superior call it.

Roy: another gamble card.

Alfred: even if it is a trigger, I will make sure his use will fulfill it's purpose.

Roy: his purpose?

Alfred: no matter which unit I get, I promise I will use it with care.

Roy mind:…with care…

My memories are a little foggy, but I remembered a certain card that I always admire to play. I couldn't get his name out or even see him, but my memories tell me it was something very important.

Roy:…hnn…

I held my head tight for I received again more pain due to the seal on my forehead.

Alfred mind: don't worry my friend, I will make you remember it, you will over come that seal and become much stronger.

Alfred: now for the check.

The card shows up in front of the king and turns around to reveal it's identity.

Alfred: I superior call **Starlight Unicorn**!

Behind the giant, a unicorn with a horn on his head shows up with a rainbow hair colour has it's main. Wearing round amour on it's four legs and a tug on his mouth.

**Starlight Unicorn grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Roy: another good call…

Alfred: now for it's skill. When it's called on rear guard circle. I can give any unit 2000 + power for this turn only.

Roy: don't tell me!

Alfred: that's right, my **Bluegal**!

**Bluegal 4000 + 2000 = 6000 power**

Roy mind: now I can't block his vanguard attack with 10000 guard…and if I take damage.

I looked at the crystal that shows static charges on it.

Roy mind: I don't know how much my body can take, but if this keeps up…

Alfred: do you wish to forfeit now?

Roy: uh?

Alfred: you have something that weakens you my friend. I know your body is almost at it's limit.

Roy: kgg…

Alfred: you don't have to fight, if your suffering that much then just give up.

Roy: I CAN'T!

I slammed my sword on the ground and Alfred widens his eyes from my outburst.

Roy: what he did to my comrades…**Sleygal Double Edge**…**Silver Fang Witch**…they sacrificed their lives to avenge me!

Alfred:…you…

Roy: I know I'm weak…but…but

My eyes watering up as I took the blindfold and ripped it off from my face, the crowd gasped for seeing a knight with teary eyes.

Roy: I want to fight for their sakes!

Alfred lowed his eyelids and smiles lightly from my ordinance power.

**_Mind Survivor_****  
Words: DAIGO  
Music: SHINPEI  
Arrangement: BREAKERZ**

**Daigo: Stand up, Ever since that day I've come to live my life fighting**

Alfred mind: he is the one.

Alfred: then I won't hold back, kid!

Roy: bring it!

Alfred: **Unicorn** Boosted, **Charger** attack!

**Gigantech Charger 15000 power versus Knight of Silence, Gallatin 10000 power**

**Daigo: No matter how tough, no matter how sad, with all my strength I spend fight days**

The giant rushes towards me as he swings his sledge hammer against me and hits me with great force.

**Daigo: It's not that I get no damage,**

The moment I got hit I received another lighting strike against me. When it ended, smoke starting to show from my body but I still remained standing.

**Daigo: If I use up all my cards, it's sure death**

**[ Damage Check ] Solitary Knight, Gancelot [ No Trigger ]**

Roy: I won't give up…

**Daigo: At times like that, at times like this**

I clenched my chest one more with my hand and looked straight at the king while crowd was watching my will power.

**Daigo: A believing heart calls out a miracle**

Roy: I won't give up

**Daigo: Pull the trigger**

my body on earth isn't moving while the heartbeat going lower and lower

**Daigo: With that finger of yours**

The doctors tries to keep it stable with some equipments from the hospital.

**Daigo: Bring yourself back to life**

Roy: I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!

Daigo: **GO FIGHT, ALL RIGHT, SHOW TIME, Mind Survivor**

Roy: AAHHH!

**Alfred Early 16000 power versus Knight of Silence, Gallatin 10000 power**

Alfred himself charges to me with his great sword swinging at me while I kept blocking his blows with my own sword while shouting my lungs out for fighting back.

**[ Drive Check ] King of Knights, Alfred [ No Trigger ]**

**[ Drive Check ] Toypugal [ No Trigger ]**

**[ Damage Check ] Little Sage, Marron [ No Trigger ]**

**Daigo: Soar high on that decisive stage**

The lighting strikes me again but I manage to endure it a lot better then before.

Roy mind: now I know, why I am fighting.

**Daigo: Love, friendship, true feelings, I Call Forever**

The images of my friends showing in the front of me, also my rivals and winds with his father waiting for me.

Roy: I will survive!

**Daigo: The image is always FREEDOM FREEDOM FREEDOM!**

Alfred: **Wingal** Boosted. **Blaster Blade** attack!

The white knight jumped up once more and placed his blade by his waist to prepare his strike.

Alfred: Wingal skill, when this card boost **Blaster Blade**, it gains 4000 power to boost.

**Blaster Blade 19000 power versus Knight of Silence, Gallatin 10000 power**

Roy: I can manage one more hit…

The white knight falls towards me with his sword facing down towards me, however.

Gordon: AAH!

Suddenly the silver knight with the rapier sword guarded the blow for me.

Roy: what the?

Alfred: hmm?

Gordon: you suffered enough, let me guard this one for you to recover, my vanguard!

Roy: Gordon…

Gordon smile and nodded as he took the blow instead in order to save me. He faded away when his intercept is over.

Roy mind: you protected me…even when I didn't say anything.

Alfred: **Gordon** skill, when he intercept and you have royal Paladin vanguard, it gains 5000 + shield.

Roy: 10000 intercept…a S Special intercept.

Alfred: Royal Paladin, protect each other, they are comrades. Memorize this lesson…kid…

Roy mind: comrades…

The purple glow on my forehead slowly starting to crack, for my memories is about to come back.

Roy mind: the kindness of protecting others…

I saw in front of me, the golden armor knight with a gold gauntlets waiting for me ahead.

Roy mind: the one that you can trust.

Suddenly my image extended and it wasn't only the gold armor knight anymore, but I saw all other unites standing behind him, waiting for instructions and order.

Roy mind: is this…my image?

Garmore: yes, my friend.

Roy: uh?

Suddenly the seal breaks from my forehead and I could see the face of the golden armor knight. I recognized everything again.

Roy: Garmore…

The golden armor knight nodded and offers his hand to me.

Garmore: my vanguard.

I reached for his hand but I stopped.

Garmore: hmm?

Roy: not yet…not until I get stronger to save you guys.

The golden armor male smiled to me and retreats his hand. The rest of the unites smiled as well to me as I smiled back to them

Garmore: we will be waiting for you, vanguard.

They all faded away from my eye sight as tears running down on my cheeks for missing them a lot.

My eye lids slowly closed as my body dropped down on the ground from exhaustion. The crystals slowly moving back into the ground and the battlefield lost it's blue glow.

The king walks to my collapsed body and picked me up with his arms. The crowd was silenced from the battle and wonder why the king picked me up.

Alfred mind: your not ready yet, to awaken. Young knight.

Alfred: everyone!

Suddenly the king calls a announcement to the crowd and his people.

Alfred: this boy, is the chosen one!

Suddenly the crowd cheers for me while I am fast asleep, however, one person just stands with his arms crossed and doesn't believe a single word of it.

Overlord mind: he is too weak to be the chosen one…next time you wake up little one…you will be facing me.

The crimson dragon walks away from the crowd and let them celebrate.

Back on earth my body finally got stabled again thanks to the doctors but they wonder how my heart beating suddenly changed so much.

However.

?: Devour

The person in the shadows called for his servant to come while he was sitting on his throne with his hand on his cheek to lean. A red haired male enters the room with his black coat.

Devour: something wrong master?

?: your sensei, is still alive

Devour: that's impossible, I took his image away.

The person in the shadow opened his hand and had a blue orb on his hand with Garmore locked inside of it.

?: you have, but the seal of your Spectral Duke Dragon has been broken. He remembers everything now.

Devour:…forgive me for failing you master.

Devour kneels down in front of the person.

?: I'm actually satisfied with these results.

Devour: uh?

?: when he wakes up, he will have obtained a new power that I could use.

The person in the shadow stood up and walks to Devour with a smirk on his face.

?: once you battle him again, take that away from him and bring that power to me.

Devour: yes, my master.

Devour stood up and walks to the exit.

?: one more thing.

Devour stopped walking but doesn't show his face to the person.

?: you seemed relieved that he is still alive.

Devour didn't flinch as he just walked further and exit the room.

? mind: soon the child will be awakened, but even when he does and have his new power unlocked.

The person in the shadow took a look at the orb where Garmore is locked up.

? mind: without the image of seeing Garmore as his card. He will never be able to use him.

At the card capital

Blaster: new booster pack?

TSS: yep, here you go guys.

TSS had a huge box and placed it on the desk, he opened it up and the box contained the **Blue Storm Armada **booster packs.

Maka: oh, a aqua force booster.

Blaster: e-eh, for me?

TSS: your trail deck is strong Blaster, but it misses some fire power when were going to the regional's.

Maka: for a ocean packs, they don't have Granblues in it.

TSS: sorry Maka, I'm not the one who decides what comes in the packs.

Andrew:…hmm…

TSS: also no Pale Moon, in case you were wondering Andrew.

Andrew: it's not that

TSS: hmm?

Andrew: I took a note that we have to have 4 members in our team.

Blaster: w-what!?

TSS: it's true, otherwise we will be disqualified.

Blaster: why!?

Blaster: we only need 3 to battle.

TSS: we signed in for 4 people, if one of them is missing, we will be disqualified unless we find a replacement.

Maka: then you should, TSS-sensei.

TSS: sorry, I can't

Maka: EH!? Why not!?

TSS: with the regional's, a former champion can't participate, only in the nationals or higher.

Maka: that's a bummer, where we going to find the 4th member?

TSS: that, I took care of.

Andrew/Blaster/Maka: uh?

TSS: guys, meet our 4th member.

TSS opened his arm and reach for the glass doors that opened up. The guys looked at the door and widens their eyes.

Kizakura: hello everyone, starting today, I will be a Glorious Empire member, nice to meet you.

Maka/Andrew/Blaster: EHH!?

TSS: I hope you all will get along great with each other. Cause we need to go soon. Bus leaves in 10 minutes.

Andrew: h-hey, what about our family sis!?

Kizakura: oh, papa wants to see you play at the regional's so everyone in our family are coming to watch.

Andrew:…y-your kidding right?

Kizakura: nope

Andrew got on his knees and his face turning pale for his family are magicians, clowns and beast tamers. He could hardly picture them in the crowd.

Andrew: I'm going to be disqualified because of the tigers…

Kizakura: he-he cheer up, they promised they will be have big brother.

Blaster: hmm…

Blaster looked at the new unites and starts his deck editing.

Kizakura: hello Blaster!

Blaster: AH!

Blaster jumped up and the cards shatters everywhere in the store.

Blaster: d-don't do that again!

Kizakura: do what?

The girl was close to Blaster face, Blaster didn't respond but his face turns red when he saw her. He turned around and searches for the new Aqua Force unites that were laying on the ground.

Maka mind: poor blaster, he can't out win Andrew sister…he-he, young love.

TSS: everyone ready?

TSS walked in and looked surprised when the 4 players stand beside each other, waiting to be send out to the regional stadium.

TSS mind: they are more then ready, they have fire in their eyes.

TSS: alright then, let's go!

As they stepped out the shop and drive away with the mini van, Blaster, Andrew, Kizakura and Maka prepare their decks for the Regional Tournament. Will they succeed?

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Regional Tournament

**Chapter 8**

**Regional tournament**

After a long bus drive, Blaster, Maka, Kizakura and Andrew finally arrived at the regional stadium.

When they entered, a lot of people gathered at the main hall, waiting for further instructions.

Blaster: so what are we waiting for TSS?

TSS: just keep looking at the front screen, we are already signed in as team Glorious Empire.

Kizakura: I'm so excited, everyone get to see my magic trick then.

The girl in magician outfit popped out a magic wand and starts swinging it round and round with pixie dust coming out of it.

Andrew:….oh no…

Maka: your sister sure is excited for this turn of event.

Maka getting sweat drops but couldn't help but chuckle a little for finding it kind of funny.

Maka mind: wish my sis would be here…

Maka remembered when he and her sister used to play hide and seek together, she manage to always win while Maka is exhausted from finding her.

Maka mind: those were good times…

TSS: everyone, the enouncement.

Everyone looked at the main screen but no person is on screen.

Blaster: hmm?

Announcer: wait, the camera is on!?

Suddenly a person rushes to his chair and sits down. He wears a brown jacket and had a headphone on his head to communicate from the screen.

Announcer: hello everyone, are you guys excited!?

Nobody answered for finding it weird that a grown up ask them that. The Announcer coughed and puts on a serious face.

Announcer: as you all know, you all participate in the shop tournaments. All of you fought well for a place in the Regional's.

Announcer: now without further a do, let's put on the line up.

The person fades away and the screen shows the tournament line up of teams.

Announcer: each team will battle the other team for a 3 versus 3 battle. Who ever wins the 2 matches, gets to go further in the tournament.

Blaster: …let's see…only 3 rounds?

TSS: it doesn't seem much, but this is the regional's only.

Blaster: expected to be bigger but okay.

Announcer: now that the rules are clear, let's see which of the teams will battle each other first.

The announcer ducked away and then placed a box in front of him

Announcer: now for the drums please.

Drums soundtrack is playing as the announcer digging in the box for a note with the team name on it.

Announcer: first to battle is team Glorious Empire!

Maka: first uh, this should be fun.

Announcer: and their opponents will be!

The announcer digs again and then took out the note, he opens it slowly to make it more dramatic

Announcer: team Shadow Warriors!

Blaster: WHAT!?

Andrew/Kizakura/Maka: hmm?

The team looked at Blaster weird from his sudden outburst, Blaster recovered and smiles awkwardly to his team mates.

?: well, well, well. If it isn't our former leader.

Suddenly a person placed his arm on Blaster his shoulder.

Maka: and who might you be?

Mike: my name is Mike, leader of the Shadow Warriors, never thought this peep squeak enters a tournament with his new team again.

Blaster groaned and shake the person of him, he glares to him but the person just smirks for not feeling threaded.

The person got more people behind him wearing only black jackets with a symbol on their shoulders saying shadow.

Andrew: former team, you were in their team Blaster?

Blaster:…yea…but they betrayed me for the last second they decided to gang up on me to battle who will be the new leader.

Kizakura: cruel, you guys are bullies!

Mike: so what if we are, we will be the ones who will win the tournament.

Blaster: grr

Mike: such a scary face, oh well. Allow me to tell you a little secret.

Mike leans over and whispers to Blaster ear.

Mike: if you want to battle me, you have to fight first.

Blaster:…

Mike leans back up and walks away with his team to get ready.

Blaster: that guy, TSS let me go first!

TSS: guess it cant be helped, any objections?

Maka: just as long I can join in the fun, then I'm game.

Andrew: then

Kizakura: I want second!

Andrew: s-sis!

TSS: then it's Blaster, Kizakura and Maka line up.

Andrew moves to the corner and sulking that he didn't get a chance to play in the first round.

Kizakura: s-sorry big brother I didn't mean to upset you!

TSS: before we go, I got a little gift for you all.

TSS took out a small box and opened it up that contains gloves with crystals on them

Blaster: vanguard gloves!

TSS: yep, everyone gets one. The crystal represent of which clan you fight with.

Maka & Blaster wearing black gloves with a blue crystal on it.

Kizakura wears a pink glove with a purple crystal on it.

TSS: and for Andrew one.

Andrew: I don't need it now, I am not fighting.

Andrew kept sulking with his cheeks puffed up with air.

TSS: then I will keep your glove stocked up then for now.

TSS smiled to Kizakura as she winked, somehow they have planned something for Andrew later on.

The team goes to the battle room as the opposite team standing ready, Mike standing in front with a long dark blue hair that covers his eye.

Maka: good luck Blaster, show them what your new deck can do.

Blaster: I will try my best.

Both players standing on the square line, Blaster wonders where the battle table is.

Referee: both sides ready?

Mike: I'm ready to slaughter my opponents with my Shadow Paladin deck.

Blaster: u-uhm, ready.

Referee: then let's begin!

Suddenly in front of them pops out a high tech table in front of them that looks similar to the usual playmate.

Table: place your vanguard on the centre and place your deck on deck zone.

Both players did that but Blaster did it in a clumsy way because it's his first time using a holographic system equipment.

Mike: shall we begin?

Blaster: you wont win Mike

Mike/Blaster: stand up, the, vanguard!

The background changes into a underwater area with ancient ruins surrounding them.

Mike: **Creeping Dark Goat**

**Creeping Dark Goat grade 0 4000 power/guard 10000**

**Mike transformed into a dark armored horned goat with yellow glowing eyes**

Blaster: **Officer Cadet, Erikk**

**Officer Cadet, Erikk grade 0 4000 power/guard 10000**

**Blaster transformed into a kid wearing a captains uniform **

Blaster mind: amazing, we become the unit we ride on.

Blaster: draw, **Tear Knight, Theo** ride as first rank.

The kid grows up into a mature male holding a large lancer gun.

**Tear Knight, Theo grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

Blaster: **Erikk** skill, when I ride a Aqua Force unit on it, it gets to move to rear guard circle.

The kid returns behind the mature male captain, he smiled to the kid while the kid eyes sparkles for admiring the awesome captain.

Blaster: my turn is over.

**Blaster**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Mike mind: Aqua Force…never battled those unites before, but with the power of the darkness clan I should be able to destroy him.

Mike: draw, I ride **Black Sage, Charon**

Mike transformed into a white haired female mage with a dark cloak as dress.

**Black Sage, Charon grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

Mike: **Goat** skill, when I ride a Shadow Paladin unit on top of him, I get to move it to rear guard.

The goat reappears on the field but on the left back row.

Blaster mind: is he going to attack me early?

Mike: next I call **Gururubau**

In front of the goat, a wolfish demonic dog shows up and glares to Blaster with a furious look in it's face.

**Gururubau grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Blaster mind: this line up.

Mike: **Charon** attack

**Black Sage, Charon 8000 power versus Tear Knight, Theo 8000 power**

Blaster: no guard.

Mike: check the drive trigger.

**[ Drive Check ] Abyss Healer [ Heal Trigger ]**

Blaster mind: a heal trigger, but he doesn't have anything to heal.

Mike: power to **Gururubau.**

Mike opened up his book and then points his two finger tips to Blaster and cast a sacred circle to fire magic blast at Blaster.

Blaster: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ Draw Trigger ]**

Blaster: draw trigger, power to vanguard, plus one card to draw.

From the blast the captain stands up and receives the power up.

Mike: **Goat** boosted, **Gururubau** attack!

**Gururubau 16000 power versus** **Tear Knight, Theo 13000 power**

Blaster mind: perhaps it's best to guard that one for now.

Mike: Gururubau skill

Blaster: what?

Mike: when this unit attacks vanguard, it gains 2000 + power

**Gururubau 18000 power versus** **Tear Knight, Theo 13000 power**

Blaster mind: he calculated his power up so that I have to guard with 10000 guard.

Mike: so former leader, what will it be?

Blaster: no guard.

The demonic hound charges to blaster and bites him on his arm. He then retreats after damaging him.

Blaster: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Tear Knight, Cyprus [ No Trigger ]**

Mike: you haven't changed a bit peep squeak.

Blaster growls to his opponent, Mike smirks with confidence he has already won the tournament.

**Mike**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Mike: thanks to my leadership, team Shadow Warriors will become number one.

Blaster: you guys were just in for the winning as ever

Mike: of course, you lost all your matches, and you suppose to be our former leader. What a joke.

Blaster: kgg

Mike: and here you are again, being the new leader of a new team. Glorious Empire…such boring name.

Blaster widens his eyes for imaging me being happy to name our team that way.

Blaster: now you have done it…

Mike: hmm?

Suddenly Blaster glares to his opponent with his teeth showing full of anger.

Blaster: no one offends the name of our team!

Mike: w-what the?

Blaster: Draw! I ride **Tear Knight, Lazarus**.

The male captain gets surrounded by a whirlpool and transform himself into a sea soldier with fish fins under his armpits.

**Tear Knight, Lazarus**.** Grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000**

Blaster: next **Storm Rider, Basil **& **Coral Assault** call!

Beside the fish captain, a commander shows up beside him holding a sword of light that gains the power of the underwater.

**Storm Rider, Basil grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Behind the sword user, a coral soldier riding a hi tech vehicle with a Gatling gun on his right shoulder, ready to take aim.

**Coral Assault grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Mike: ha-ha, are you stupid or what, a grade 2 can't boost the other unit, some move you are making.

Blaster: we shall see about that.

Mike: hmm?

Blaster: first attack is for **Basil**, when it's his first attack it gains 2000 + whenever he battles a vanguard.

**Storm Rider, Basil 10000 power versus Black Sage, Charon 8000 power**

Mike mind: what could he be planning?

Mike: no guard

The soldier rushes to the black mage and strikes harsh against the female with the sword of light.

Mike: check the damage trigger

**[ Damage Check ] Darkside Pegasus [ No Trigger ]**

Blaster: **Basil** skill

Mike: what?

Blaster: after it battles I get to exchange position with the back row unit behind him.

Mike: then that means!

Blaster: another attack.

The sword user swaps with the Coral marine with the Gatling.

Blaster: next **Erikk** boosted, **Lazarus** attack!

**Tear Knight, Lazarus 14000 power versus Black Sage, Charon 8000 power**

Mike: no guard

Blaster jumped up and dives right towards the white mage.

Blaster: drive trigger check

**[ Drive Check ] Battle Siren, Dorothea [ No Trigger ]**

He strikes his saber sword against the mage to deliver a powerful blow.

Mike: check the damage trigger.

**[ Damage Check ] Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar [ No Trigger ]**

Mike: tsk…still no trigger

Blaster: **Coral Assault** attacks your rear guard.

Mike: rear guard?

Blaster: **Coral Assault** skill, when it's his third battle or higher, it gains 3000 +

**Coral Assault 11000 power versus Gururubau 7000 power **

Mike: **Abyss Freezer** will guard that attack.

**Abyss Freezer [ guard 5000 ]**

The marine aimed his Gatling gun but didn't fire due to the defense of opponent dark armored demon.

Mike mind: to think that little peep squeak got this far with a new clan…still…I got one little surprise for him.

Mike starting to smile in a devilish way, Blaster lifted his eye brow and tries to figure what his next move will be.

Blaster: I will end my turn.

**Blaster**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 2**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 2**

Mike: some attack pattern, but, thanks to you have now 2 damage.

Blaster: 2 damage?

Mike: let me remind you, your former avatar.

Blaster widens his eyes for knowing the card that is coming now.

Blaster: not that card!

Mike: that's right, **Blaster Dark**!

A black mist starting to overwhelm the mage and within the mist, 2 glowing green eyes is watching Blaster and strikes his mighty sword to clear the mist.

Mike: say hello, to your former avatar.

A dark knight armored knight with a dark glowing lines running on it's armor. The aura around him starts to glow dark blue from it's in tense power.

Blaster mind: **Blaster Dark**…

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9 Blaster from the past

**Chapter 9**

**Blaster from the past.**

**One year ago**

Mike: leader, your up for the shop tournament?

Blaster: I'm almost done with the new deck. What about the others?

Mike: they are preparing, no worries, we will crush them, now that we have you as our new leader.

The male with the blue hair tapped Blaster shoulder with a kind smile, they both were good friends, until the day has come.

The blue haired guy pushed Blaster down and had a card in his hand.

Blaster: what are you doing, give that back!?

Blaster stood up but the other teammates prevented him for going further by holding his arms.

Mike: thanks to you we keep losing, I thought you were suppose to be a unbeatable leader.

Blaster: but isn't vanguard suppose to be fun with your comrades!?

Mike: losing wont take us higher, especially if the leader keep losing his matches.

Blaster: I don't care about winning, give me back my **Blaster Dark**!

Mike: you know what's silly, that your nickname is Blaster. Your not even worth having this card in possession.

The male flicked his fingers and made his teammates throw Blaster out of their personal club.

Blaster: I wont leave without **Blaster Dark**!

Blaster stood up but got kneed to his guts and collapsed on the ground. The teammates just laughing at him.

Mike: if you want it back, then you will have to beat me first.

Mike: besides, you can just buy a new pack with **Blaster Dark** in it, don't be such a baby.

Blaster makes a fist, he got angered because somehow that particular card is very dear to him.

Blaster: I will get it back someday!

Blaster ran away while Mike is just smirking devilish with his own friends now.

**Back to present time**

**Blaster**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 2**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 2**

**Mike**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 2**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 2**

Blaster mind: ever since that day, I want that card back at all cost.

Blaster mind: I made tones of decks but I kept losing to him…no matter what clan I used against him, he always won.

Mike: **Blaster Dark** counterblast

Mike turned over his two cards from damage zone.

Mike: when this card is called on the vanguard circle I can use it's counterblast to retire one unit. And I choose your **Basil**!

The black knight dug his sword into the ground to cause electricity to go towards the marine behind the marine with Gatling to vanish.

Blaster: damn…

Mike: now I know your clan objective, they get stronger by the number of attacks you launch at me, so Basil is your key card to power it up.

Maka: hmm, for a bully he is sharp.

Mike: now to carry on, I call **Doranbau **and **Demon World Castle, Fatalita**

Behind the black knight a demonic hound shows up with a flaring hairstyle with bone structures on it's back as it's armour.

**Doranbau grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Beside the black knight the ground grumbles as a golem suddenly emerged from the ancient stones from the surrounding. The structure of the golem looked like castle himself.

**Demon World Castle, Fatalita grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Mike: now my giant golem will attack your rear guard!

**Demon World Castle, Fatalita 8000 power versus Coral Assault 8000 power**

Blaster: no guard for that one.

The giant golem prepared it's fist and punched the marine with the Gatling gun away into oblivion.

Mike: now with him gone, **Doranbau** skill, when it boost a card named **Blaster Dark**, it gains 4000 + power.

**Blaster Dark 19000 power versus Tear Knight, Lazarus power 10000 **

Blaster: no guard.

Mike: check the drive trigger.

**[ Drive Check ] Grim Reaper [ Critical Trigger ]**

Mike: critical trigger, critical for **Blaster Dark**, Power to **Gururubau**

The black knight jumped out and strikes his sword downwards to strike Blaster head on. Blaster looked at the unit with a desperate look on his face for he has special bond with that card.

Blaster: twin damage check.

**[ Damage check ] Tear Knight, Valeria [ No Trigger ]**

**[ Damage check ] Tear Knight, Cyprus [ No Trigger ]**

Andrew: no trigger…

Maka: and he is already at 4 damage…

Mike: next **Goat** will boost **Gururubau**!

**Gururubau 18000 power versus Tear Knight, Lazarus power 10000**

Blaster: no guard.

Andrew: what is he doing!?

Maka:…probably containing his hand for a good attack formation perhaps.

The blue hound charges at the fish men and bites on his arm to damage him.

Blaster: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Medical Officer of Rainbow Elixer [ Heal Trigger ]**

Blaster: heal trigger, 5000 + power to my vanguard and one damage recover.

Mike: hmph, my turn is done.

**Mike**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 2**

**Flipped damage: 2**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Andrew:…phew…that was close…

Maka: that was risky, why would he let him run over him like that?

Kizakura: it's kind of obvious.

Maka/Andrew: hmm?

Blaster: stand and draw.

Blaster closed his eyes and reach for a particular card. Mike lifted his eye brow and wonders what he is doing.

Blaster: In the name of justice appear from the Sea, I shall punish all who is evil in their hearts, I ride,** Naval Gazer Dragon.**

**Naval Gazer Dragon grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

The fish man marine got into a whirlpool and it suddenly got break trough a plasma cannon. Inside the vortex a dragon with blue eyes roared out with it's blue scale and armour with spikes on them.

Blaster: **Erikk** counterblast.

**Storm Rider, Diamantes** added

Blaster: **Storm Rider, Diamantes,** **Tear Knight, Cyprus , Battle Siren, Dorothea and Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos **call!

Beside the dragon a marine shows up with two huge sword machines as it's weapons.

**Storm Rider, Diamantes grade 3 9000 power/guard 0**

Beside the other side of the blue scaled dragon a marine holding his machine gun pistols ready.

**Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000**

Behind the dragon a half human marine as upper body and a fish tail as it's lower body holding a 3 pointed sea staff.

**Battle Siren, Dorothea grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Behind the anchor carrier marine a little boy having a crossbow as weapon with wings made out of water joins the field.

**Tear Knight, Cyprus grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Blaster: now for **Navalgazer Dragon**, Limit Break!

Mike: limit break?

Maka: now I get it, Blaster let him damage himself in order to perform a limit break counterblast.

Andrew: risky play

Kizakura: but a wise one to do, with his field right now, I might even win in this turn.

Mike mind: what could that card skill be?

Blaster: for this turn, my **Gazer Dragon** gains 3000 + power. Go, **Diamantes** attacks your vanguard!

**Storm Rider, Diamantes 9000 power versus Blaster Dark 9000 power.**

Blaster: Diamantes skill, when it's his first battle, it's power goes up by 2000 +

**Storm Rider, Diamantes 11000 power versus Blaster Dark 9000 power.**

Mike: no guard.

The marine rushes to the black knight and clashed one of his mechanic sword against the dark knight but used his other sword to strike the middle.

Mike: damage check.

**[ Damage Check ] Moonlight Witch, Vaha [ No Trigger ]**

Blaster: **Cyprus**, lend your power for **Algos** attack.

**Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos 16000 power versus** **Blaster Dark 9000 power**

Mike: **Demon World Castle, Fatalita** S special intercept.

**[ Demon World Castle, Fatalita 10000 guard ]**

Mike mind: now even with his Limit Break, I will be able to withstand it.

Blaster: **Battle Siren, Dorothea** boosted, **NavalGazer Dragon** attacks. Now both their skills activate. When it's the 3 third battle, they both gain 3000 + power.

**Navalgazer Dragon 26000 power versus Blaster Dark 9000 power.**

Mike: 26000 power…no guard.

Blaster: twin drive

**[ Drive Check ] Hydro Hurricane Dragon [ No Trigger ]**

**[ Drive Check ] Tear Knight, Theo [ No Trigger ]**

Mike mind: good no trigger.

Mike: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Cursed Lancer [ No Trigger ]**

Mike: that should do it.

Blaster: **Navalgazer Dragon** limit break.

Mike: what?

Blaster: when this unit attack hit when I paid the counterblast I can select two other unites to stand up once more.

Mike: what, more attacks!?

The blue scaled dragon roars on the battle field and making the other units stand up with the marine smirking with his machine guns with the water feathered crossbow boy ready to support him.

**Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos 16000 power versus** **Blaster Dark 9000 power**

Mike mind: can't guard his attack.

Mike: no guard.

The marine fires his machine guns at the dark knight and inflicting a ton of damage.

Mike: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Abyss Freezer [ Draw Trigger ]**

Mike: ha-ha, draw trigger, now I can draw another card.

Blaster: your not the only one.

Mike: what?

Blaster: when **Algos** attack hits and it's his fourth or more battle, I can draw one card from my deck.

Mike mind: that little squirm…not even did he damage me on the 5th, he manage to increase his hand again.

Blaster: turn ended.

**Blaster**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 4**

**Flipped damage: 2**

**Unflipped damage: 2**

Mike: stand and draw…

Mike mind: how did that little brat get so strong, back then he wasn't even near damaging me to 4 and now…

Mike observed the field and his hand while he is starting to sweat.

Mike mind: with my hand now, I wont be able to survive the next turn. I got two grade 3 in my hand and their either defensive or offence…If I go for the offence I might only be able to damage him once.

Mike moved his finger to the other card while he keep second guessing himself.

Mike mind: for now, I need to lower his hand so I can finish him off next turn.

Mike: cursed sorcerer with dark magic, break the seal and let the forbidden spell overwhelm the field with your dark mist. Ride the vanguard! **Origin Mage, Ildona!**

The water getting foggy as it gets over taken by a dark mist. Blaster looked around but couldn't see his unites nor his opponent. Suddenly a purple light comes from afar and the mist getting swallowed into the light.

**Origin Mage, Ildona grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

In front Blaster, a mage with long white hair is absorbing the power with his middle that had a mouth on it. His eyes open with his red crystal on his forehead starting to glow.

Blaster mind: I never seen that unit before…

Mike: Goat counterblast, by moving it to soul I can check the top 5 cards and if it is a Shadow Paladin I can add it to my hand.

**Creeping Dark Goat** moves into the soul and Mike checked his cards and added the card called **Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar**

Mike: I move **Gururubau** back, and call **Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar** to the field.

The heavy blue armoured hound moved back and in his place a mage with a mp3 player on his waist looks over to Blaster with a confident smirk on his face.

**Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar grade 3 9000 power/guard 0**

Mike:** Caar** skill, I flip the top card and if that is a Shadow Paladin I get to superior call it.

Mike flipped over the top card and revealed **Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar**

Andrew: another one!

Maka:…that is some luck right there.

Mike: with the new **Caar** called it's skill activates.

Mike flipped over his card and revealed **Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod**

Behind the mage a female professor holding two contains with glasses joined the field and winked to Blaster.

**Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Andrew: no way…he added a unit and due to it's skill and led to the other he manage to fill his unites without playing anything else on the field.

Maka: not only that…

Andrew: uh?

Kizakura mind: do your best Blaster.

Mike: you thought you had me there, but your not, not by a long shot.

Blaster didn't respond to Mike his words, he kept being calm while Mike hand his shivering for he is getting into panic.

Mike mind: I cant let him win, otherwise the team will kick me out.

Mike: **Gururubau** boosted, **Caar** attacks!

**Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar 16000 power versus Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power**

Blaster: **Battleship Intelligence** will guard the attack.

**Battleship Intelligence [ 10000 guard ]**

Mike: you manage to block that one, but how about this one. Doranbau boosted, Ildona attacks, at that moment, Limit Break!

Blaster: what?

Mike: when this unit attacks, by paying two counterblast I can retire two unites and then draw 2 cards. **Ildona** sacrifice your companions!

The mage purple light expanded over the right side of the field and taking the blue armoured hound and the mage inside of it and transfer it into his own power.

Mike: after that my unit gains 3000 power, plus when it attacks vanguard it gains a 3000 more power!

**Origin Mage, Ildona 22000 power** **versus Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power**

Blaster: **Emerald Shield, Paschal**, perfect guard!

**[ Emerald Shield, Paschal guard 0 ]**

Blaster: I discard one card from my hand and nullify your attack.

Mike: a aqua force perfect shield!?

The dark mage extended his multiple arms and creating a purple magic orb with his original hands while the extended arms increasing the power. The Mage blasted a purple magic beam but a marine with a green hair made his clove glow to create a emerald shield in front of him to intercept the blast.

Blaster: lucky I drew it with **Algos** skill.

Mike: hmph, doesn't matter, I still got my twin drive.

**[ Drive Check ] Skull Witch, Nemain [ No Trigger ]**

**[ Drive Check ] Silver Spear Demon, Gusion [ No Trigger ]**

Mike: no trigger…but even so. **Witch** boosts **Caar** for another attack!

**Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar 16000 power versus Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power**

Blaster: no guard

The mage with the mp3 player reaches his arm out and sends out white mist to the dragon and squeezed the dragon tight with electro magnetic field against it.

**[ Damage Check ] Vital Anchor, David [ No Trigger ]**

Mike mind: after all that trouble only 1 damage, but my hand has increased so I should be able to survive this turn…once I can ride **Dark Metal Dragon** with his skill of 20000 power combined with Doranbau I will be able to finish him next turn.

Mike: turn ended.

**Mike**

**Hand: 8**

**Damage: 5**

**Flipped Damage: 5**

**Unflipped damage 5**

Blaster: my turn, stand and draw.

Blaster drew his card and sees 8 cards remaining in Mike hand. He looked at his hand and field.

Blaster mind: one more limit break left, I should be able to end this turn.

Blaster: I call **Coral Assault** and last but least, Limit Break!

**Coral Assault grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Behind the marine with the two mechanical swords a marine appear behind him with the future underwater vehicle with his Gatling Gun on his shoulder.

Blaster closed his eyes and breath in slowly, for if he fails this turn he might not get back his card and probably won't have another chance at it.

Blaster: here I do, **Diamantes** attacks first with his skill activated of 2000 + power.

**Storm Rider, Diamantes 11000 power versus Origin Mage, Ildona 10000 power**

Mike: **Skull Witch, Nemain** will guard that!

**Skull Witch, Nemain [ Guard 5000 ]**

The marine swung his swords but got blocked by a spell barrier made by a pale skinned witch with a crystal skull on her hand.

Blaster: **Diamantes **skill. After battle it can swap with the unit on the same Colum as he is.

The marine put his swords away and raised his hand to tag the marine behind him to take his pose.

Blaster: **Cyprus** boosted, **Algos** attacks!

**Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos 16000 power versus Origin Mage, Ildona 10000 power**

Mike: **Abyss Healer** guard!

**Abyss Healer [ Guard 10000 ]**

The machine guns kept firing but it had no effect due to the leather suit of the female sorcerer deflecting the bullets.

Blaster: now for **Coral Assault** third battle, with it's skill it gains 3000 + power!

**Coral Assault 11000 power versus Origin Mage, Ildona 10000 power**

Mike: **Abyss Freezer** guard!

**Abyss Freezer [ Guard 5000 ]**

The Gatling gun rotating and starts firing but the bullets didn't went trough due to the demonic fire wall of the black armoured demon magic.

Mike mind: one more attack.

Blaster mind: one more left, if this fails…

Blaster: **Battle Siren, Dorothea** boosted, **Navalgazer Dragon** attacks, both their skills activates, giving them 3000 +

**Navalgazer Dragon 26000** **versus Origin Mage, Ildona 10000 power**

Mike mind: I can win!

Mike: **Death Feather Eagle, Black Sage, Charon **and** Grim Reaper** will guard!

**Black Sage, Charon [ Guard 5000 ]**

**Death Feather Eagle [ Guard 10000 ]**

**Grim Reaper [ Guard 10000 ]**

The dragon couldn't fire his plasma gunner for his target is being protected by a mage, reaper and a silver armoured eagle.

Mike: hmph, even with a critical trigger won't be able to pierce trough it!

Andrew: so close…

Maka: not yet, there is still a chance.

Kizakura: come on Blaster…

Blaster: twin drive, first check.

**[ Drive Check ] Tear Knight, Lazarus [ No Trigger ]**

Blaster frowned while Mike is satisfied with the first trigger. Blaster friends are on the edge of their seats while the crowd is silenced from the moment.

Blaster mind: heal, draw, critical wont help me…there is one hope left…I got to draw it, for the sake of my friends, the sake of the team and the most of all…

Blaster closed his eyes and pictured me standing beside him with my arms crossed, smiling to him as I gave him a thumbs up.

Blaster: I will win, MIKE!

Suddenly blaster widens his eyes and drew the card from his deck, Mike gulped while everyone is waiting for the revealing card. Blaster took a look at it and widen his eyes, slowly a smile showed on his face.

Mike: d-don't tell me…

**[ Drive Check ] Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier [ Stand Trigger ]**

Maka/Andrew/Kizakura: there it is!

Blaster: stand trigger, activated, all the effects to my rested **Coral Assault**!

The marine with his Gatling Gun rises up again with his gun ready. The mage took a step back but closed his eyes for he couldn't be protected any longer.

Mike: kgg

Mike looked at his hands and he got 2 grade 3 cards in his hand which has no guard power.

Blaster: and now, **Coral Assault** will attack for the final blow!

The marine geared up with his vehicle and went upwards to the surface, he then dives really fast towards the mage and kept firing his bullets endlessly

The bullets storm created a smoke as Mike flipped over his top card but he is disappointed because it didn't show a heal trigger.

Referee: winner of first round, Blaster from Glorious Empire!

Blaster couldn't believe it, he actually one as the crow cheered for him as he shouted out.

Blaster: I DID IT!

The friends of Blaster launched to him into a group hug celebration as Mike lowered his face. His teammates coming over but Mike raised his hand to sign to sit down. Mike walked over to Blaster as Blaster saw that.

The friends of Blaster let go and wondering why Mike came up to him. He reaches his pocket and showed the card **Blaster Dark** to Blaster.

Blaster: uh?

Mike:…you won…fair and square, take it.

Blaster looked to Mike with a serious face but it faded into a smile as Blaster received his long lost card back into his hand.

Blaster mind: welcome back…**Blaster Dark**…

Mike turned around and walked away.

Blaster: mike

Mike:…

Blaster: thanks…

Mike secretly smiled and walked to his teammates as Blaster smiled big.

?: don't worry boss I will take care of the second round.

Mike: I doubt it.

?: uh?

Kizakura: oh yea my turn!

The contestants walked to the centre of the battlefield as they put their cloves on.

?: pff a girl, please I can beat you in mere 7 turns.

Suddenly Kizakura stretched her clove and looked towards the male with shady eyes.

Kizakura: what was that.

The male suddenly saw the dark side of Kizakura for he now regrets what he said.

Andrew:…he has done it now…

After a while.

?: AAAAH!

The result were 6 against 4 damage with Kizakura as the winner.

Referee: winner Kizakura from Glorious Empire, team Glorious Empire will proceed further!

Blaster: wow…she ended it rather quickly…

Kizakura: next time, don't look down on girls.

Kizakura acting all innocent with a bright smile on her face as she skipping over to her teammates.

Maka mind: for a card fighter…she is really dangerous.

For a while, everyone waited for the results for the new battle that are about to begin. However, one team standing in the hallway for they didn't care for who they fight.

Corona:…

A gloomy girl with short dark blue hair and green eyes. Wears all black except for

a grey jacket over her T shirt staying all quiet and mysterious.

Juno: ugh, how much longer do we need to wait, I'm already tired of waiting.

A male wearing all black except for a purple jacket with a moon emblem on

the side. Has short white hair and brown eyes.

Koyo: relax brother of mine, keep your tune down otherwise your stupidity will flow all over us.

Same as Juno, but has longer white hair and wears a green jacket.

Has brown eyes like his twin brother.

Juno: what was that!?

Koyo: you heard me, your making Corona worry like that.

the male with the short white hair looked over to the little girl and turned around with his arms crossed.

Koyo: remember why we do this.

Juno: yea, yea, I got that Koyo, but while our leader is in the hospital, we have to make sure to win. If we lose right now we wont be able to get our revenge!

Koyo: I'm with you on that one, but let's keep it fun for now…okay guys…

The little girl nodded and the short haired male ruffled his hair with a confident smirk on his face.

Koyo: now, let's show them what team Dark Souls can do!

To be continued.

P.S.

Special thanks goes to **decode9**


	10. Chapter 10 Demon King

Chapter 10

Demon King

Every player in the regional tournament gathered into the main hall where the announcer will now say the results.

Announcer: ladies and gentleman. The results are in for the second round of the regional tournament!

Behind the announcer, team names are linked with other team names on the big screen.

Announcer: our first match up will be!

The screen shuffled the team names together and then showed two face down vanguard cards and flipped around to reveal the names.

Announcer: Dark Souls versus Glorious Empire!

Andrew: Dark Souls?

Kizakura: have you heard about this team TSS?

TSS: I haven't, but they are newcomers for the regional, but be on your guard, you never know if the newcomers are actually national levels.

The male with orange hair looked over to his team and lifted his eyebrow.

TSS: where is Blaster?

Maka:…about that…

Somewhere in the restroom, someone is groaning loudly for having a upset stomach.

Blaster:…why did I hate 5 burgers in a row to celebrate my victory…hnn…

TSS: I see…so Blaster won't be able to compete for this one.

Maka: seems like it, unless you can bring the toilet to the main room somehow.

Kizakura: l-let's not please!

TSS: then I guess we have no choice.

The orange haired male looked over to Andrew that first looked left and right and then pointed at himself.

Andrew: m-me!?

TSS: Blaster wont be able to battle, so you're the only reserve left.

Andrew: oh…I see…well...let me go second then, I need to fix something

Andrew ran off somewhere, the sister of Andrew narrowed her eyes and followed her big brother.

Maka: w-wait!

TSS: let them be, the match will start in 10 minutes either way since everyone is preparing their decks.

Maka: b-but, I'm going second this time due to your new team line up!

TSS: oh…then I guess we will lose our first match because the first contestant isn't here.

Maka: that's not helping manager!

Andrew placed his back against the wall and let out a big sigh. He took out his deck case and lifted his deck out, he looks to the cards he has and looked rather down.

Kizakura: something wrong big bro?

Andrew got caught off by surprise and hides quickly his deck.

Andrew: n-nothing.

The sister of Andrew didn't believe that as she took out a wand from her pocket and made Andrew deck appear on her hand.

Andrew: w-wait!

The sister looked at the deck and widen her eyes for seeing something unusual.

Kizakura: why this deck?...didn't you promise dad you will play with his deck then your own?

Andrew:…well…I do like Robert as pale moon avatar, since it reminds us from our dad…but I…

The sister lowered her gaze and tapped the deck with her wand, the deck reappeared into Andrew deck case as the sister took leave.

Kizakura: just let dad know before you use that deck.

Andrew remained silenced as he rubbed his face with his hand. Maka and TSS saw Kizakura coming.

Maka: you made it just in time…where is Andrew?

Kizakura: toilet, he will be back shortly.

TSS:…hmm…

The manager narrowed his eyes for wondering what could have happened back where Kizakura was with Andrew.

Announcer: ladies and gentleman, let's start the first round fresh. For the first battle, dark souls choice the demon king to start off first. The name is **Juno Ishiyama**

Juno: yosh, I will make it quick and painless.

A male stood up with his black clothing with purple jacket, the back of the jacket showed a moon emblem. He punched his fist into his hand and cracked it along with his neck.

Koyo: easy Juno…we have to win this one remember.

Juno: hmph, don't worry, I'll make sure I will win this one 100%

Koyo: if you don't, then you know what will happen.

A little girl sitting on the bench and makes sad eyes to the male with the white hair standing.

Juno: I-I won't lose Corona, I'll make sure we win the first round.

The little girl smiled slightly but it was short lived as she looked to the ground. Somehow she is really sad about something.

Announcer: and for the first round contestant from Glorious Empire, the great and powerful magician of card fight vanguard, miss Kizakura!

A purple cloud poof on the battlefield as Kizakura took her entrance with her magician suit. She hide her eyes with her hat and sticks her tongue out.

Kizakura: you boys ready for a magic trick.

The lifted her hat and winks to the audience as the males cheering loudly to Kizakura while the girls smiling awkward.

Juno: hm? A girl?

Kizakura: something wrong with that?

Juno: hmph, nothing at all, I never thought we fight one so soon in the regional.

Kizakura: hmm?...

Juno: most girls are already on top of their games in the nationals, meaning beating you will be a easy case.

Kizakura: hmph…silly boy.

Juno: what?

Kizakura: ever heard of the saying, he who judge girls, will face the wrath of their true colours?

Juno: never heard from that.

Kizakura: good, cause that was a little advise not to mess with my gender.

Kizakura suddenly shows a black aura with devilish eyes for being mad of the comment of Juno.

Maka: oh oh…her second personality is here.

TSS: all the more reason she will fight even harder now.

Announcer: ahem, now that the insults are in, let's begin the battle!

The machine tables showed up in front of the players as they both placed their deck down and their vanguard. Both of them got 5 cards at hand.

Referee: begin the battle!

Kizakura/Juno: stand up, vanguard!

The vanguards are flipped and the field takes place in a circus filled with main attractions. Kizakura took form of a girl in a tutu with black magician suit and a pony tail.

Kizakura: **Girl Who Crossed the Gap**

**Girl Who Crossed the Gap grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000**

Juno took form of a pale skinned male with blank eyes, having metal horned goats shoulder plates and on his chest with a napkin underneath it. Wearing a black leather suit.

Juno: **Greedy Hand**

**Greedy Hand grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000**

TSS: Dark Irregular…

Maka: never seen someone use it in a regional before…heard most of the players quite on them due to their soul charging skills taking away their triggers.

Juno: well about that saying of yours, I will give you mine. Ladies goes first.

Kizakura: gladly, draw. I ride the cutest assistant a magician can wish for, **Midnight Bunny**

The girl with the black magician suit ruffled her hair with her wand and got a idea. She circling it above her and tapped her head to create a purple smoke.

When eh smoke cleared a bunny girl coughed with magician hat on her head and pink fur. Having a blue diamond make up on her left cheek with 3 dots about it. Wearing a red white lines corset.

**Midnight Bunny grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Kizakura: now for my previous vanguard skill, when a Pale Moon rides on it, she moves to rear guard circle.

The bunny felt her hat wiggling and took it off. The girl with the black magician suit reappeared on the field and joins the field behind the bunny. She stretch her arm out and one on her middle to bow from her great performance.

The audience applaud to the Magician and Kizakura for the great act of the hologram.

Kizakura: thank you, thank you, but the next trick has to wait. Turn ended.

**Kizakura**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Juno mind: some weird performer, but now I will show her a good ride.

Juno: draw, I ride the darkness succubus, **Alluring Succubus**

The pale skinned male got caught into a purple dark flame and in it's place dark wings spreads out to blow the flames away from her bat wings. A pale skinned female with long white hair winks with her red eyes glowing.

**Alluring Succubus grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Juno: skill activated, when this card appears on vanguard circle or rear guard circle, I can soul charge.

Juno moved the top card underneath his vanguard. **Alluring Succubus**

Juno: now for **Greedy Hand**, when I ride dark irregular on this card, I can move it to rear guard.

The old purple flames moved behind the succubus and the pale skinned male reappeared with a devilish grin on his face.

Juno: **Greedy Hand** boosted, **Succubus **attack!

**Alluring Succubus 12000 power versus Midnight Bunny 7000 power**

Kizakura: I wont guard.

Juno: drive trigger, check

**[ Drive Check ] Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour [ No Trigger ]**

The succubus flapped her wings and sends out bats to chase the bunny. The bunny shivers and hides into her hat, the bats couldn't find her but they nibbling the hat instead.

Kizakura: damage check

**[ Drive check ] Rainbow Magician [ Draw Trigger ]**

Kizakura: draw trigger, power to bunny plus draw.

The bats stopped nibbling and retreats, the bunny slowly got out of the hat and looked left and right to check if they are gone. She sighed relieved and got up with her tongue sticking out playfully.

Juno: turn ended.

**Juno**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 0**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Kizakura: draw. **Elephant Juggler **ride!

Juno makes a pale face for seeing a giant clown in front of him juggling elephants with a evil laughter.

**Elephant Juggler grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000**

Juno: w-what on earth is that!?

The girl with the gloomy eyes looked over and sees the clown, she points at it and said something with a dense tuned voice.

Corona: elephants…

Koyo:….hehe…

Kizakura: for my next trick I shall soul charge twice this turn. I call **Dancing Princess of the Night Sky.**

From above a acrobatic girl swinging from trapeze from trapeze and then landed on the ground with her arms spread. Wearing a purple cloth around her wrist and a hat filled with roses on the sides.

**Dancing Princess of the Night Sky grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Kizakura: now for juggler skill, whenever I call a Pale Moon unit to rear guard while he is my vanguard, I get to soul charge one card.

Kizakura moved the top card underneath his vanguard circle. **Nightmare Doll, Alice**

Kizakura: next my princess skill, for the price of one counterblast, I can pick one grade 1 or 2 unit from my deck and place it in my soul stack.

Kizakura picked up her deck and choose a card to place it underneath the vanguard. **Purple Trapezist**

Kizakura: now for my attack, I will have princess attack your demonic succubus.

**Dancing Princess of the Night Sky 8000 power versus Alluring Succubus 7000 power.**

Juno: I wont guard.

The acrobatic girl jumped to the trapeze and held a bomb against her chest, the moment she swung forward she let go off the bomb and let it land near the demonic girl.

The demonic girl crossed her arms for expecting a explosion but instead, the bomb fuss stopped and a tall rose stuck out to peck the cheek of the succubus.

Juno:…w-what the?...

Kizakura: your damage?

Juno mind: I wouldn't call that a damage.

**[ Damage Check ] Prisoner Beast [ No Trigger ]**

Kizakura: with the help of my assistant boost, juggler will attack your vanguard.

**Elephant Juggler 14000 versus Alluring Succubus 7000 power.**

Juno: n-no guard…

Juno getting slightly freaked out from the clown, the clown tossed a elephant as the demonic girl widen her eyes what's coming at her. The elephant body slammed the demonic girl and moved aside to see the girl all flatted on the ground.

Juno:…what is this?...anyway, damage check.

**[ Damage Check ] Emblem Master [ No Trigger ]**

Kizakura: with that I'll end stage 2. oh, let my Princes held you with that problem.

Kizakura pointed at the flatted demonic girl, the princess walked over an starts thinking. She snapped her fingers and grabbed a bicycle pump. She corked it into the demonic girl her mouth and starts pumping air into the demonic girl.

Slowly the demonic girl get back to her regular size but the princess kept pumping more and more until she is a balloon. The princess looked up and sweat drop for not realising she over did it. She pulled the cord to remove the cork from the demonic girl lips as the air escapes, sending her off flying.

The audience laughed and Koyo couldn't help but laugh as well, however, Corona still didn't show much facial expression on her face. The demonic girl got back on her feet and shake her head.

**Kizakura**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 1**

**Flipped damage: 1**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Juno: what's the big idea!?

Kizakura: hmm?

Kizakura: I'm just creating a show for the audience.

Juno: oh really uh, I will give you a show you wont forget then. Stand and draw! I ride the mighty **Werwolf Sieger!**

A dark glow overwhelms the demonic girl and got replaced by a dark furred werewolf with big claws extending from his paws.

**Werwolf Sieger grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000**

Juno: next I call **Demon Bike of the Witching Hour** & another **Werwolf Sieger**

Beside the werewolf another joins the field with a demon behind it riding a devilish looking motorcycle with big horns as his front frame.

**Demon Bike of the Witching Hour grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Juno: scared yet, you should be cause my first attack will be my vanguard!

Kizakura: I will not guard that attack.

Juno: drive trigger check.

**[ Drive Check ] Dark Knight of Nightmareland [ Critical trigger ]**

Juno: yes a critical trigger, critical to my vanguard, power to my other werewolf.

The werewolf charges to the clown and sinks his claw into the clown his clothing, the werewolf didn't felt anything as the clown laughed for his body is made out of rubber.

Kizakura; damage check twice.

**[ Damage Check ] Peek-a-boo [ No Trigger ]**

**[ Damage Check ] Popcorn Boy [ Heal Trigger ]**

Kizakura: heal trigger, power to my rear guard, plus one damage recovery.

Juno mind: rear guard?

the clown held his breath to expand his belly and launched the werewolf back to his pack.

Juno mind: her rear guard as been useful already, does she want me to attack her vanguard?

Juno tries to see the truth from Kizakura facial expression, but it only shows very much confidence and assertive.

Juno mind: this girl is giving me creeps, but with my powered up werewolf I can deliver another damage.

Juno: **bike **boosted, **werewolf** attack!

**Werwolf Sieger 21000 power versus Elephant Juggler 9000 power**

Kizakura: no guard.

**[ Damage check ] Skull Juggler [ No Trigger ]**

Juno: turn ended.

**Juno**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 2**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 2**

Juno mind: now she can ride grade 3, she has now 3 damage, so limit break is no option for her.

Kizakura: stand and draw, I ride the lovely play doll, **Nightmare Doll, Alice**

The big clown got exchanged by a female giant doll wearing a old fashion red dress with red squares on her forehead.

Juno: h-huge…

The doll moving her head ticking to look at Juno and her eye winked only once to him.

Juno mind:….oh no…anything but that…

Kizakura: next I will counterblast with **Girl Who Crossed the Gap** skill.

The little tutu magician girl waved to the audience and made a purple smoke bomb explode.

Kizakura: thanks to her skill I can now superior call a unit from my soul and I choose **Midnight Bunny**

The purple smoke cleared up and the pink bunny girl from her first ride showed up happily with a bow to the audience and smiles cheerfully.

**Midnight Bunny grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Kizakura: next I call another **Midnight Bunny** from my hand to help out princess.

Another bunny shows up and the other pink bunny waves to the other.

Kizakura: **Midnight Bunny** boosted, **princess** will now attack!

**Dancing Princess of the Night Sky 15000 power versus Werwolf Sieger 10000 power**

Juno: I will guard with **Dark Knight of Nightmareland**

**Dark Knight of Nightmareland [ 10000 guard ]**

Kizakura: you guarded that one, but how about Alice attack with the help of bunny boost.

**Nightmare Doll, Alice 17000 power versus** **Werwolf Sieger 10000 power**

Juno: no guard

Kizakura: hmm, twin drive, first check

**[ Drive Check ] Hades Hypnotist [ No Trigger ]**

Kizakura: second check

**[ Drive Check ] Sky High Walker [ Stand Trigger ]**

Kizakura: stand trigger, all the effect to my princess.

Juno: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Hysteric Shirley [ Draw Trigger ]**

Juno: draw trigger, all to my vanguard plus one card to draw.

Kizakura mind: he powered up, but I still have one move left.

Kizakura: midnight bunny counterblast.

Juno mind: damn it…

Kizakura: when this card boost and the attack succeeds. I can move her to soul and pick one unit from soul and superior call it.

The pink bunny grabbed a napkin and waves everyone goodbye with a sad pouty face. She poof and the new one appears on the other side, a girl with horns and make up shows up holding her whip, wearing revealing clothing with a cape.

**Purple Trapezist grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Kizakura: now for her skill, when she is called, I can select one unit on the field to move it to soul and then superior call a unit from soul. I select, my rested bunny.

The pink bunny was shocked to be chosen but she sighed and got swallowed up by her own hat to disappear. In her place in front of the whip user another giant doll shows up beside the doll.

**Nightmare Doll, Alice grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Juno: she manage to have two new stand unites…now she can attack with 2 more.

Kizakura: first my princess will take care of your rear guard.

**Dancing Princess of the Night Sky 13000 power versus Werwolf Sieger 10000 power**

The princess took the trapeze and when she moved forward she let go from the bomb she was carrying, it landed into the werewolf mouth and exploded into confetti's.

Juno: kgg…if it wasn't for stand trigger…

Kizakura: next my **Purple Trapezist** will boost and **Alice** doll will attack!

**Nightmare Doll, Alice 16000 power versus Werwolf Sieger 15000 power**

Juno: no choice then, I will guard with **Dark Soul Conductor**

**Dark Soul Conductor [ Guard 5000 ]**

The doll moved her hand towards the werewolf but it got blocked by a green glowing pale skinned male shaman. The doll returns her hand and didn't want to touch the glowing male.

Juno: now for my guardian skill, after it guards I can soul charge twice.

Juno moved the top two cards underneath his vanguard. **Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour**** & ****Demon of Aspiration, Amon**

Kizakura: not a bad guard, I suppose you wanted to save that guard for later in the turns.

Juno: hmph, perhaps, but since I got a good soul charge from it I'm now all set up for my ultimate field.

Kizakura: ultimate field?

**Kizakura**

**Hand: 7**

**Damage: 3**

**Flipped damage: 2**

**Unflipped damage: 1**

Juno: you will find out this turn. Stand and draw!

Juno drew his card and his mouth showed a big devilish grin as he reaches his card.

Juno: Greatest of horrors rise and dispose of all my enemies. Ride! **Demon World Marquis, Amon!**

Suddenly the field gets surrounded by bats as they all go to the werewolf. The werewolf getting overwhelmed by the shadows, the shadow growing bigger and bigger until the shadow slowly fades away.

A one dark eyed demon appeared and spreads his red wings, opening it's 4 arms with his middle showing a mouth with many sharp teethes.

Juno: face the true nightmare, meet the avatar of mine that will shroud your field with nothing but darkness!

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11 Risk Taker

**Chapter 11**

**Risk Taker**

**Kizakura**

**Hand: 7**

**Damage: 3**

**Flipped damage: 2**

**Unflipped damage: 1**

**Juno**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 3**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 3**

Juno: now girl, allow me to show you what a true dark irregular user can do. I call **2 Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour** and **Demon Bike of the Witching Hour**

**Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

**Demon Bike of the Witching Hour grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Juno: now for the final tactic of my ultimate battlefield. **Greedy Hand** counterblast!

The pale skinned male with the black suit smirks for he changed into a purple flaming spirit. The spirit goes into the demonic demon with it's centre consuming the it.

Juno: by moving it to soul and pay the price, I can select one dark irregular from deck that is either grade 1 or 2 then put it to soul.

Juno search his deck and selected the card named **Demon Bike of the Witching Hour**

Kizakura mind: he has now two identical unites in soul that he has on the field…could it be?

Juno: now for my **Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour **& **Demon Bike of the Witching Hour **skill. For each card in my soul with the same name as there's, they gain 2000 power for each of them.

Juno: plus Amon himself gains 1000 power for each dark irregular in my soul. Total is now 7, therefore it's how is 17000 now.

Juno: next I shall call forth **Prisoner Beast**

**Prisoner Beast grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

Juno: now m field is complete, bow before my attack! Beast boosted, Amon attack your vanguard Alice!

**Demon World Marquis, Amon 25000 power versus 10000 power Nightmare Doll, Alice**

Kizakura: **Hades Hypnotist**, perfect guard!

Juno: that is one perfect guard down. Now for the twin drive, first check.

**[ Drive Check ] March Rabbit of Nightmareland [ No Trigger ]**

Juno mind: a perfect guard, now I can guard against her rearguard Alice attack even if she gets double trigger.

Juno: second

**[ Drive Check ] Dark Knight of Nightmareland [ Critical trigger ]**

Juno: yes a critical trigger, all the effect to my **Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour.**

Juno: bike boosted, powered up chariot will attack your vanguard!

**Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour 25000 power versus 10000 power Nightmare Doll, Alice**

Kizakura: no guard

**[ Damage Check ] [ No Trigger ]**

**[ Damage Check ] [ No Trigger ]**

Juno mind: one more attack will do!

Juno: now for the finisher attack!

Kizakura: finisher, not a chance.

**[ Guard 5000] Peek-a-boo**

**[ Guard 5000] Barking Cerberus**

Juno: next princess will intercept.

**[ Guard 5000] Dancing Princess of the Night Sky**

Juno: damn…she blocked it…turn ended.

**Juno**

**Hand: 3**

**Damage: 3**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 3**

Juno mind: I should be able to guard her next attack. Even if she succeed to hit with Alice the new superior called combo will only be 16000 power. For that I need to save my 10000 guard.

Juno mind: when she attacks with vanguard I will use my perfect guard to block it in case she pulls a critical trigger. No matter what happens, I can survive this round and give her the final blow with her hand at 5 when she hands her turn to me.

Kizakura: stand and draw.

Maka: quite a situation, his unites are above 20000 power now. Perhaps she should focus on attacking the rear guards.

TSS: she wont need to.

Maka: uh?

TSS: didn't you wonder why she didn't use her stand trigger guard on that turn?

Maka: hmm...good question...

Kizakura: I enjoyed the battle of yours, for a male you actually make a tactical field.

Juno: hmph, thank you, I take that as a compliment. Your Pale Moon is weird but at least you put up a good fight.

Kizakura: oh, I was just warming up from here on in.

Juno: wait what!?

The magician with white hair reach her card and smiled with pride.

Kizakura: this is...THE FINAL PERFORMANCE TURN!

Juno: final what?

Kizakura: Curtains raise on the final act of her ultimate performance. Cracks of her whip echo's throughout the stage, brining even dragons down on their knee's in obedience! Ride, my vanguard. **Silver Thorn Tamer, Luquier.**

The red curtains drop down over the doll and it dropped down with the doll gone. The audience looking for the new unit, suddenly from above a skull dragon flying down on the ground while carrying a person.

Juno: t-that's her avatar!?

Kizakura: not the dragon, the female that's taming the dragon.

The dragon kneels down so that the female can jump off the dragon. She wear a revealing clothing yet wearing black top and long heels up until her waist. Also wearing glasses with her right eye shining red.

**Silver Thorn Tamer, Luquier grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Juno mind: that unit has a limit break with 3 counterblast. But her damage is already 2 flipped. So if she does it she can't use Alice counterblast.

Juno: hmph, final turn uh, I will survive this turn even if you don't use it's limit break.

Kizakura: who says I will limit break now. First I'm going to call this unit.

The white haired female magician shows her stand trigger is got earlier of her twin drive.

Juno mind: come to think of it, she didn't use it to guard...

Kizakura: this card will cover up her heavy counterblast skill. I call **Sky High Walker**!

Spotlights aiming behind the black clothed magician for the ground opens up a hole. A platform slowly rises up from the hole as it carrying a cannon aiming for the sky.

**Sky High Walker grade 0 4000 power/guard 10000**

Juno: ah cannon?

Kizakura: not just any cannon, a cannon with a clown in it with a skill that will bring me victory in this turn. **Sky High Walker** skill activate, fire!

The boned dragon goes to the cannon and lit the fuss on fire, the clown inside the cannon smelled the fire and popped his head out to check. His eyes widens and shaking his head rapidly signing to abort the fire.

The fuss is inches away and the clown put his fingers in his ears. It took a while due to the cannon still not firing. The clown notices it and stroked his forehead from relief, but the moment he relieved the cannon fired him in the sky and out of the circus tent.

Juno:….uhm…

Kizakura: thanks to my clown his skill, I can move it to soul and unflip a flipped damage card.

Juno: Oh no!

Kizakura: your catching on quick, now for my avatar limit break!

The magician with glasses removed her hat and then whipped the ground. From the hat 3 unites came out of the hat. The clown, the giant Doll and the bunny.

**Sky High Walker grade 0 4000 power/guard 10000**

**Midnight Bunny grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

**Nightmare Doll, Alice grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

Kizakura: now for my clown skill to fire again

The cannon fired again with the clown being beat up from his first blast. Kizakura unflipps another card.

Juno mind: now she can use Alice skill twice…

Kizakura: next I call a second midnight bunny.

A second pink bunny joins the field behind the magician.

Juno mind: it's over…but I can still win by two ways…either getting 2 triggers in a row…or heal on the last damage check.

Kizakura: now for my final attacks, Purple Trapezist boost Alice for a first strike.

**Nightmare Doll, Alice 16000 power versus Demon World Marquis, Amon 10000 power**

Juno:….sigh…I won't guard

Kizakura: giving up?

Juno: no, there is still hope that I can beat you.

The girl with the white hair began to smile and the boy in front of her didn't flinch nor his eyes shown he was giving up.

Juno: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Dark Soul Conductor [ No Trigger ]**

Juno mind: now she will use that skill.

Kizakura: bunny boost my vanguard for the second attack!

Juno: what!?

Maka: why isn't she using Alice skill?

TSS: it would make a awkward formation if she does that…but she is focusing on the bunnies to hit the opponent.

**Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier 26000 power versus Demon World Marquis, Amon**

Juno mind: this is my chance, if she doesn't get trigger I can beat her.

Juno: I perfect guard that attack with **March Rabbit of Nightmareland!**

**March Rabbit of Nightmareland [ Guard 0 ]**

The magician with the black clothes commanded her skull dragon to breath fire towards the demon, but the flames spreading out due to a rabbit in butler clothing blocking it with his flat white clove hand.

Kizakura: not bad, now it comes down to the twin drive.

Juno: if you don't get trigger, I win.

Kizakura: we shall see, first check

**[ Drive Check ] Skull Juggler [ No Trigger ]**

Kizakura: second check

**[ Drive Check ] Sky High Walker [ Stand Trigger ]**

Juno:…stand trigger…

Kizakura: seems this match is over, I give the power to my standing Alice and stand up the first attacked Alice

Juno mind: I can only block once…but with that trigger…

Kizakura: bunny boost Alice for a powerful attack.

**Nightmare Doll, Alice 22000 power versus Demon World Marquis, Amon 10000 power**

Maka: she is making a risk…if he gets a trigger, the standing Alice with no boost or power up can't hit the vanguard.

TSS: she knows that…

Maka: then why?

TSS: I believe she wants to show us what taking a risk truly means in vanguard. Every attack and formation counts in this game. Plus she can always focus her attacks on the rear guards to lower his options.

Juno: I cant guard that one so I will let it pass.

The giant doll making a fist and launches a straight punch against the demon it's one eyed face.

**[ Damage Check ] Werwolf Sieger [ No Trigger ]**

Juno mind: it's over…even if I guard one of them…

Kizakura: **bunny** counterblast, when this unit hits the vanguard with her helping boost. She can move to soul and I get to superior call a unit that isn't bunny.

The pink bunny waved to the audience with a smile on her face as her hat wiggled to suck her into it. In her place the hat turned upwards and spite out a demon horned girl with revealing clothing as she took the spotlights.

**Purple Trapezist grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Kizakura: thanks to her skill the rested Alice goes to soul and I get to superior call Alice back to the field.

The Trapezist took out a magic wand and make the curtains fall on the doll, the curtain suddenly fell on the ground flat. Shortly a bump is showing underneath it as it grows back to it's original height. The Trapezist removed the curtain and the doll is revealed showing a smile to everyone.

Everyone applaud for the magic trick as Juno looked down but smiled once he looked up.

Kizakura: now for Alice to attack!

**Nightmare Doll, Alice 10000 power versus Demon World Marquis, Amon 10000 power**

Juno: I wont give up easily! **Dark Knight of Nightmareland** will guard!

**Dark Knight of Nightmareland [ Guard 10000 ]**

Kizakura: I like a men that shows a fight, but even so, this will end here.

The doll reaches for the demon but got interrupted by a dark knight with yellow armour holding out his shield. The doll retreats with a disappointed look on her face.

Kizakura: then for the final. Purple boosted, Alice attack!

Juno:…no…guard….

The doll reaches with both hands to the demon and squeezes it until it became very tiny into her hand. The raised her hands up and opened it as confetti's popped out everywhere on the stage.

**[ Damage Check ] Gwynn the Ripper [ No Trigger ]**

Referee: the match is over, winner is. Kizakura from glorious empire!

Everyone clapped as the white hair girl bowed to them to show her gratitude even the male that is her opponent applaud to her as well.

Juno: nice game, Kizakura.

She turned and place her finger under her eyelid, she lifted it down and stick her tongue out.

Juno mind: such a child, yet a risk taker…

Both of the players sit down by their team.

Kizakura: phew, that was close one.

Maka: close, close!?

Maka: if he had one trigger you wouldn't be able to use Alice with 10000 power for good.

Kizakura: I would have just focused on the rear guards then.

Maka: still that was

TSS: enough Maka, Kizakura won, it's up to you now to make the second win in order to progress.

Maka: oh shoot that's right, got to make my deck strong.

Kizakura: my brother still not here?

TSS: don't worry, I will come when he needs to, I suppose his mind is troubled with something right about now.

Kizakura mind: Brother…

Announcer: now for the second round of the match, will Corona and Maka please take their places on the platforms.

Maka: alright, I'm up now.

Kizakura: good luck Maka, keel hall your opponents with your pirate deck.

Maka: it's a Gran blue deck thank you very much.

Juno: sorry brother, that I didn't won the first round.

Koyo: it's alright, at least I will finally get a chance to play in the regional.

Corona:…

Koyo: don't worry Corona, we won't lose this match to them. We shall be victorious for the sake of your sister.

The girl nodded and got off her seat, she walks over to the platforms and Maka did the same. He however lifted his eyebrow for noticing the eyes of his opponent is kind of out of here.

Maka mind: what's up with her eyes?

Referee: players place your vanguards!

The girl place her card down and looked to Maka, her eyes glowed once and it quickly faded.

Maka/Corona: stand up! Vanguard!

Meanwhile in the hallway, Andrew sitting on a bench while looking at his cards. He looked down and sighed as he put it aside.

Robert: why such a frowned face son?

The orange haired boy looked up and sees a male magician with a small goatee on his chin. He wears a black cape around him with a black hat on his head.

Andrew: hey dad…

Robert: why didn't you cheer for your sister back in the arena?

Andrew: just…editing something.

The male with the goatee sits next to him and picked up Andrew deck. Andrew flinched and looked down for now his father sees something odd.

Robert: not using the deck I gave you?

Andrew: sorry…I know you wanted me and my sis to use Pale Moon in the tournaments but I…

Robert: hmm…

The father of Andrew took a look at it and slide one card at a time to observe it. Andrew looked over to his father and wonders what he is thinking about.

Robert: this was always your favourite clan uh…

Andrew:…yea…

Robert:….use it…

The father offered Andrew deck back while Andrew looked surprised to him.

Andrew: you mean it?

Robert: no matter which deck your using, your still my son and I should respect your choice of deck.

Andrew: thanks dad…

Andrew began to smile and received a pat on the head from his father. He stood up and walked away as Andrew stood up holding his deck with two hands.

Andrew mind: I won't let you down dad.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12 Critical Decision

**Chapter 12**

**Critical Decision **

Maka/Corona: stand up, vanguard.

Maka: **Captain Nightkid**

**Captain Nightkid grade 0 5000 power/guard 10000**

Corona: blugal

**Blugal grade 0 4000 power/guard 10000**

Maka: I ride the gentlemen, **Dandy Romario**.

**Dandy Romario grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

Maka: thanks to Nightkid skill, I can move it to rearguard whenever I ride the same clan on this card.

Maka: turn ended

**Maka**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Flipped damage:0**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Corona: I ride **Little Sage Marron**.

**little sage marron grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

Corona: **Blugal** skill, whenever a royal paladin unit rides on top of it, it can be superior called to rear guard.

**Blugal grade 0 4000 power/guard 10000**

Corona: I call **Pongal** behind vanguard

**Pongal grade 1 7000 power/guard 5000**

Corona: boosted by **Pongal**, **Marron** attacks your vanguard.

**Little Sage, Marron 15000 verus Dandy Romario 8000**

Maka: no guard

Corona: drive trigger check

**[ Drive Check] Alabaster Owl [ Critical trigger ]**

Maka mind: critical trigger already!?

Corona: I give all the effect to my vanguard.

Maka: kgg…damage double check

**[ Damage check ] Captain Nightmist [ No Trigger ]**

Maka: second check

**[ Damage Check] Knight Spirit [ Critical Trigger ]**

Maka: critical trigger…

Corona: turn ended

**Corona**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0**

**Flipped damage: 0**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Maka mind: I drew a critical with the second damage check, I need to increase my chances now in order to get another.

Maka: **Commodore Blueblood **shall steal all treasures with a fearsome ride!

**Commodore Blueblood grade 2 10000 power/guard 5000**

Maka mind: now for a handy skill.

Maka: **Captain nightkid** counterblast!

Maka flipped over a face up card from his damage zone.

Maka: I can move this unit to soul, then search for the top 10 cards from my deck a **Gran Blue **unit and put it to drop zone.

Maka drew the top 10 cards from his deck and check them.

Maka mind: only two critical in these ones. Now to increase my chances.

Maka send the **Captain Nightmist** to drop zone.

Maka: I call **Dancing Cutlass** and soulblast for it's skill. By sending two cards from soul to drop zone I get to draw one card.

Maka: Counterblast for **Captain nightmist** skill.

Maka flipped over another face up card.

Maka: by retire a grade 1 or higher Gran Blue unit, I can superior my Nightmist from drop zone to the rearguard.

**Captain nightmist grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Maka: **Evil Shade** call.

**Evil Shade grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Maka: now for my **Nightmist** to attack your vanguard.

**Captain nightmist 8000 power verus Little Sage, Marron 8000 power**

Corona: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Starlight Unicorn [ No Trigger ]**

Maka: I boost my vanguard with Evil shade. Thanks to Evil shade skill. By dropping 2 cards from my top deck I can give this boost 4000 +

Skeleton swordsmen & Dandy Romario to drop zone

**Blueblood 20000 power versus Little sage Marron 8000 power**

Corona: no guard.

**[ Drive check ] Ghoul Cannonball [ Critical Trigger] **

**[Damage check] Little Sage, Marron [No Trigger]**

**[ Damage Check ] High Dog Breeder, Seiran [ No Trigger ]**

**Maka**

**Hand: 5**

**Damage: 2**

**Flipped damage: 2**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Corona: I ride Silent knight Gallatine

Corona: next I call High Dog Breeder, Akane.

**High Dog Breeder, Akane grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Corona: next I counterblast for her skill. Whenever she is called to vanguard or rearguard circle. I get to superior call a High Beast Royal Paladin from my deck to the field.

**Snogal grade 1 6000 power/guard 5000**

Corona: last but not least I call **Conjurer of Mithril**.

Corona: Now for his skill, I flip over the top card and if it is a grade 1 or 2 Royal paladin unit, I get to superior call it. If it's anything else, it goes back to my deck.

Corona: I superior call another Snogal.

Corona: with it's own skill when there is another Snogal in my rearguard. It gains 1000+ power for each other Snogal unites on the field.

**Snogal 1000 + 6000 = 7000 power**

Maka: a full field with just two skills!

Corona: it's called tactics, unlike you using your deck to build it up with just power unites and defences.

Maka: what's wrong with that?

Corona: nothing is wrong how you build your deck, it's just who you fighting that might pay the price.

Maka mind: could it be that this deck is a mistake?

Corona: ** Blugal** will boost **Mithril** to attack your vanguard.

**Conjurer of Mithril 11000 power versus Commodore Blueblood 10000 power**

Maka: my **Nightmist** shall intercept that!

**Captain Nightmist guard 5000**

Corona: boosted by **Snogal**, **Gallatin** will attack your vanguard.

**Silent knight gallatin 17000 power versus Commodore Blueblood 10000 power**

Maka: no guard.

Corona: drive trigger check.

**[ Drive Check ] Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine [ Heal Trigger ]**

Maka mind: a heal trigger

Corona: power to** Akane**, plus one card from my damage zone going to the drop zone.

Maka: damage check.

**[ Damage Check ] Captain Nightmist [ No Trigger ]**

Corona: boosted by another **Snogal, Akane **attacks your vanguard.

**High Dog Breeder, Akane 20000 power versus Commodore Blueblood 10000 power**

Maka:…n-no guard

Maka: damage check

**[ Damage Check ] Knight Spirit [ Critical Trigger ]**

Maka mind: another bad timing with critical…is stacking 12 of them that bad?

Corona: with that my turn has passed.

**Corona**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 2**

**Flipped damage: 2**

**Unflipped damage: 0**

Maka mind: I got to make a comeback fast.

Maka: I stand and draw!

Maka mind: let me your strength once more…

Maka: Resurrected servants shall hear my call, and hell will be surfaced in the living world. The REVENGE is MINE! RIDE! **Ice Prison Necromancer,Cocytus**!

Maka: next for it's counterblast, I can select one Gran blue from my drop zone and superior call it whenever I ride this unit on the vanguard circle.

Maka: I superior call my Skeleton Swordsman.

**Skeleton Swordsman grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Maka: next I call **Dandy Guy, Romario **and **Ruin Shade**.

**Ruin Shade grade 2 9000 power/guard 5000**

**Dandy Guy, Romario grade 1 8000 power/guard 5000**

Maka: I attack your vanguard with **Ruin Shade.**

**Ruin Shade power 9000 versus silent knight, Gallatin.10000 power**

Maka: I activate her skill. By sending two cards from my deck to the dropzone, she gains 2000 + power

**Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon & Three Star Chef, Pietro are send from deck to the dropzone.**

**Ruin Shade power 11000 versus Silent Knight, Gallatin 10000 power**

Maka mind: no critical trigger, meaning I might get one next turn.

Corona: I guard with **Miru Biru**

**Miru Biru guard 5000**

Maka mind:…should I use **Evil Shade** skill?…

TSS mind: Maka…why are you possessed getting a trigger, focus on the field…

Maka: I activate my **Evil Shade** skill. I drop two cards my deck to gain once again a 10000 boost.

Maka: now for my vanguard, Limit Break!

Maka: while I have 4 or more damage, when my vanguard attacks it gains 5000 + power.

**Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus 25000 power versus Silent Knight, Gallatin 10000 power**

Corona: no guard.

Maka: twin drive, first check.

**[ Drive Check ] Gust Jinn [ No Trigger ]**

Maka: second check

**[ Drive Check ] Rough Seas Banshee [ Critical Trigger ]**

Maka: critical trigger, I give the critical to my vanguard and the power to my swordsmen.

Corona: damage check, first.

**[ Damage Check ] Lake Maiden, Lien [ No Trigger ]**

Corona: second.

**[ Damage Check ] High Dog Breeder, Seiran [ No Trigger ]**

Corona: no trigger.

Maka: boosted by **Romario, Swordsmen** will attack your vanguard.

**Skeleton Swordsman 21000 versus Silent Knight, Gallatine 10000 power**

Corona: Damage check.

**[ Damage Check ] Margal [ Draw Trigger ]**

Corona: draw trigger, I give power to my vanguard then one card to draw.

Maka mind: 5 damages, next turn will be mine.

Corona mind: 5 damage, but with this deck…I can't afford to lose…for this deck, is the only thing that will keep reminding me of my sister.

To be continued


	13. Update

Update

Hello everyone this is Otakuroy, I know I haven't been active allot in this fan made story of mine but I want to talk about it in this update.

As you all may know, card capital Byond game is closed due to bushiroad new published game called Ride to victory cardfight vanguard.

what does this have to do with my story? Well everything has to do with it. I played vanguard with friends and grown stronger with every update Kinna the owner of the game. not only did it make me stronger, it made me realise how fun Cardfight vanguard really is. But now that the servers are gone and Kinna no longer sees any point of proceeding. Card Capital byond has died...And so have I inside.

I miss the times where my friends and I hang out in those server, waiting for the new cards, new challenges, new teams to fight against.

It hurts me so much that everything is now different and most of my friends wont be coming on card capital byond anymore.

So with that thought, my writing about this story made me mostly cry because it reminds me of all the good time that has now been lost.

I love Cardfight vanguard, but I love my friends more then anyone.

But rest assured, I'm willing to finish this story with a new writing style i'm thinking about. it maybe a allot different but it makes me more motivated and passionate about my story with my friends.

this is my message to you all and if my friends are reading this. I want to say thank you...and make your future a bright one that you can keep your head held high.

STAND UP! VANGUARD!


	14. Chapter 13 Siblings

Chapter 13

Siblings

Years ago a girl with dark blue short hair is crying with cards scattered on the floor. A female entered the room with aqua blue hair and green eyes. She wears all black except for a snow white jacket with a silver crescent moon emblem on it.

Kishara: what did you do this time sis?

She looked at the little girl with a frown face and annoyed voice for she is the older sister of the little girl.

Corona: Y-Your cards made me scared and I drop….drop…drop them.

The little girl with dark blue hair kept crying while the other sis let out a deep sigh. The big sister walked over to her little sister and starts picking up the cards while ignoring the little girl that is crying.

Eventually she felt kind sorry for the little girl for being scared of her cards. She sits down on the ground and reaches for the little girl head and patting her gently. The girl slowly stopped crying but kept snubbing for still being scared of the cards.

Kishara: which cards scared you?

The big sis searches her cards one by one until the little one picked a card called** Snogal**.

Corona: t-that one…

Kishara: this one?...

The little sis nodded while still having teary eyes and was about to cry again.

Kishara: that's just a dog Corona.

Corona: a-a dog?

The big sister searching for a other card and showed the little sister a fluffy sheep dog with a flea collar around it's neck waist.

Kishara: that's Toypugal.

Corona: Toy…Pugal?...

The older sister showed every cute version of her own Royal Paladin deck, the little sister starting to be more cheerful due to the cards not being that scary anymore.

The more they talked about it, the more tie they spend with smiles on their faces.

**Corona**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 5**

**Flipped damage: 2**

**Unflipped damage: 3**

**Maka**

**Hand: 4**

**Damage: 4**

**Flipped damage: 2**

**Unflipped damage: 2**

Corona mind: ever since then…Vanguard brought me closer to my sister…it's a game that made me happy for once…And I'm going to make sure that I avenge her.

Corona: let the light shine upon me…Give me hope and strength and let a miracle happen! Ride **Fang Of Light, Garmore!**

Fang Of Light, Garmore grade 3 10000 power/guard 0

Maka mind: Garmore?...this isn't good, she already got 2 Snogals out!

Corona: I won't use it's skill, but I shall use my Blugal to boost my Conjurer of Mithril

Conjurer of Mithril 11000 power versus Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus

Maka: **Ruin Shade** will intercept!

**Ruin Shade guard 5000**

The blond Knight swung his sword but it clashed against the sabre of the female pirate that is protecting the necromancer.

Corona: boosted By **Snogal**, My **Garmore** attacks…with it's skill, for each** Blugal** and **Snogal **on the field. It gains 1000 power this turn. There is one Blugal and two **Snogals.** So that's 3000 + and don't forget, my two** Snogals** gained 1000 for each other** Snogals** on the field.

**Fang Of Light Garmore 20000 power versus Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus power 10000**

Maka: I Perfect guard with **Gust Jinn**!

Maka dropped one card for the cost of the perfect guard.

The male golden knight extended it's gauntlets blades but he hesitate once I pirate appeared with purple hair and a scabby pirate outfit. He put his hands together to blow on a storm that is clouding the pirates.

Corona: my attack won't pass, but let's see if the twin drive can fix things…First check

**[ Drive Check ] Alabaster Owl [ Critical Trigger ]**

Corona: critical trigger activate, I give all effect to my **Akane**.

Maka:…kgg…

The storm ended with the pirate male turning into dust as the golden male knight jumped back to his pose.

Corona: Boosted by **Snogal, High Dog Breeder, Akane** will attack!

**High Dog Breeder, Akane versus Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus power 10000**

Maka mind: I have to guard this one!...but…it will be a 30k guard waste either way!

Maka: I guard from my hand with **Ghoul Cannonball** and **Rough Seas Banshee**

**Ghoul Cannonball** **guard 10000**

**Rough Seas Banshee guard 10000**

Andrew: an over guard?...

TSS: he has nothing else but 10k guards. Either way, this could be his last turn now that his hand is empty.

Andrew: come on Maka, you can do it.

**Corona**

**Hand: 6**

**Damage: 5**

**Flipped damage: 2**

**Unflipped damage: 3**

Maka: yes I made it.

Corona: next turn will be your last…

Corona expression changed all the sudden with her eyes starts glowing.

Maka: w-what!?

Corona picked a card from her hand and revealed **Soul Saver Dragon**.

Corona: this is the card I'm going to beat you with.

Maka mind: **Soul Saver Dragon**?...

Maka checked the monitor above that displays the soul of the enemy. So far she has 4 souls. To use Soul Saver Dragon Soul blast. I will take 5 to do that.

Maka: let's see, 2 owls of 10k guards…and two mystery cards…plus two intercepts. With her guard right now it's 30k and perfect guard…I just need more power to finish her.

Maka drew his card and smiled with a confident grin on his face.

Maka: I got it! I call **Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon!**

The remaining bones near Maka beginning to rumble as they gathering into one sculpture. The bones showed a dragon figure as a floating long sabre going between it's claw. I opened up it's eyes and released a roar with green wind coming out of it.

Maka: I'm going all out, now for the skill of Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon from my dropzone! By dropping a grade 2 or more from my field. I get to revive it in order to take the victim place.

The skeleton pirates bones suddenly scattered but they recreating a new bone sculpture with the same figure as the other dragon.

**Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon grade 3 10000 power.**

Andrew: he just used up all of his guards!

TSS: he is going to try and finish it. With nothing at hand, this might have been the best choice to go with.

Maka: your final turn won't come, I shall bring this win for the team and get my sister back from the thugs!

Corona: with that deck you won't

Maka: w-what!?

Corona: do you truly think that deck of yours stand a chance against your sister?...I can already see your cardfighter spirit slipping away with the clouded thought of criticals.

Maka: I need to win, and this will take me there!

Corona: you made a mistake already by tossing away the skeleton swordsmen with 10k intercept skill…very well…I shall block everything you got.

Maka: kgg!

Juno: wow…Corona is….being a little off today brother…

Koyo mind: I never seen her push her opponents this far…could that blond kid and her have the same goal in their sight?

Both Corona and Maka stared each other down as Maka responded more fierce by moving his card horizontal.

Maka: boosted by Romario, My dragon will coming after you! And thanks to it's skill, whenever it attacks. It gains 3000 power!

**Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon 21000 power versus Fang of Light Gamore 10000 power**

Corona: **Conjurer of Mithril **intercept with Owl to guard as well.

**Conjurer of Mithril guard 5000**

**Alabaster Owl guard 10000**

The skeleton dragon swung it sword but the knight shaman caste a purple aura around his skin with a white owl on his shoulder to guard with him.

Maka: **Evil Shade** skill boost with my avatar! Limit Break!

**Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus 25000 power versus Fang of Light Garmore 10000 power**

Corona: I perfect guard with **Flash Shield, Iseult**

The necromancer speaking of a old spell and send out ghouls to attack the Golden armoured male. But they got vanquished by the sacred light of the female with a white magic shield from her gauntlet.

Maka: t-twin drive.

**[ Drive Check ] Knight Spirit [ Critical Trigger ]**

Maka: alright a critical! All the effect to my rear standing dragon. Second check.

**[ Drive Check ] Rough Seas Banshee [ Critical Trigger ]**

Andrew: double trigger yes!

Maka: all the effect to my rear dragon again, for a grand total of 31000 power! Now finish her off!

The Dragon dashed towards the girl but she didn't flinch at all from the attack.

Corona: I intercept with **High Dog Breeder,** **Akane**.

**High Dog Breeder,** **Akane Guard 5000**

Maka: W-WHAT!?

Corona: guard with **Alabaster Owl**

**Alabaster Owl guard 10000**

Maka mind: s-she can't possibly….survive!?...p-please let the last card be a 5k or less guard!

Corona: and finally…

Corona reached for her card slowly while Andrew is sitting on the edge of his bench.

Andrew mind: c-come on Maka!

Maka mind: let it be just a bluff!

Corona: Guard with Giro!

**Giro Guard 10000**

Corona placed the card down but it's starts glowing once it got placed on the table.

Maka:...s-she…guarded…

The dragon didn't dare to pass the defensive wall of the red haired beast trainer as she smirks with the two owls on her back. One pure white with a lens scope on it's left eye. The other pure blue with a Golden V gear on top of his head with a round body form.

Maka: My attacks….even with the double…critical…

Maka started shaking for image back where his own sister beat him without any mercy. The feeling got back to him as his eyes turning fade.

Andrew: MAKA!

Andrew yell got through Maka as his eyes turned back to normal and looked back.

Maka: Andrew?

Andrew: don't give up! You still have 4 damage and 2 10k guards! She got no front and no cards in her hand!

Maka mind: that's right, she still has only 4 cards in soul. So I can still win!

Corona: I activate **Giro's** skill.

Maka looked back to Corona with a more serious tense look in his eyes now. He raised even his hand a little to show confidence.

Corona: it seems you wish to continue…

Maka: I got still a chance to win this match, I'm a pirate and pirates never gives up!

Maka remembered back he was once dressed as a pirate, along with his sister being one as well with her pink uniform version of a pirate.

Corona: you wont win with that deck…your cardfight spirit is already nothing…

Maka: spirit or no spirit, I'm not giving up!

Maka's eyes showed Corona that her sister is suddenly standing in front of her with the same eyes as Mka is giving her.

Corona: …**Giro** skill, after it guarded my attack, I can move this unit to my soul stack.

Maka: during my end phase, my undead dragons will be send to the drop zone due to their secondary skill.

The two skull dragons grumbled into a stack of bones with their eyes fading in one moment.

Maka mind: that makes 5 souls…, she can power up her unites now. But even with that…her Snogals on the far corners will only have 12000 power in total. I can let her vanguard attack pass and guard her Snogals with my 2 other 10k guards.

**Maka**

**Hand: 2**

**Damage: 5**

**Flipped damage: 3**

**Unflipped damage: 2**

Corona closed her glowing eyes and placed her finger tips on the card. She opened her eyes and showed a crest of a sword pointing down.

TSS mind: WAIT! IS SHE USING!?

Corona: MIRACLE, DRAW!

Her sword crest transferred to her hand and drew the card. Once it's revealed to her the sword crest faded on her hand.

TSS mind: is she…one of the chosen ones?

Corona:…your light brightens the field…let your pure heart heal the wounded ones…allow your wings to spread for those who need protection! Ride my sister! **Soul Saver Dragon**!

**Soul Saver Dragon grade 3 10000 power/guard 0**

The golden male closed his eyes and expanded his arms to let himself be overwhelmed by the light underneath him. He transformed into a pure white light orb and then slowly forming into a dragon with pure white wings and scale. It opened it's red eyes and roar out it's voice.

Corona: When I ride this unit…and my soul is at 5…I can soul blast to give 3 rear unites 5000 power.

The dragon eyes began to glow and expanded her arms to let sparkle of lights dropping over the snow dogs and the blue furred one.

**Blugal power 9000**

**Snogal power 12000**

Corona: then I call…

Corona flipped over her last card from her hand **High Dog Breeder, Akane**

Maka: n-no way….

Maka eyes expanded once he regonished the card.

**High Dog Breeder, Akane grade 2 8000 power/guard 5000**

Corona: counterblast…superior call my third Snogal.

**Snogal grade 1 power 6000**

Corona: with another Snogal on the field. They gain each 8000 power, except for the ones with the charged power from Soul Save dragon that are now 13000 at power.

Maka:…no matter what I do now…

Maka lowered his hand now as Corona called in an attack with two** Snogals** boosted.

**Snogal 21000 power versus** **Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus**

Maka didn't even announced no guard or even try to reach for a guard. He took damage from it as no trigger showed up.

Corona: boosted by **Snogal. Soul Saver Dragon**! Skill, when this card attacks your vanguard. It gains 3000 power

**Soul Saver Dragon 26000 power versus** **Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus**

The white dragon created a white orb from her hand and fired it at he necromancer. It took a clean hit on it's ribs and started to fade due to the bright light.

Maka mind:…I….Lost…

Maka last damage didn't show any trigger as he got on his knees with his arms leaning on his play mat.

Maka mind: even if I saved up my **Skeleton Swordsmen**…it wouldn't make a difference…

Corona:…

Corona turned away with her eyes still showing the sword crest. Once she got to her friends she suddenly collapsed.

Yoko: Corona!

Juno and Yoko ran to her as Juno lifted her up. She looked to Yoko with teary eyes.

Corona:…did I…over do it?...

She spoke lowly, but Yoko placed his hand on Corona's head and smiled.

Yoko: you did well Corona…just let me take care of the rest.

Corona slowly smiled and closed her eyes. Yoko nodded to Juno to sign he can take her to the infirmary ahead. He looked over to the other side with Andrew giving a tense stare. Both of them showing a tense aura around them, because who ever wins. Will be in the finals.

To be continued.


End file.
